


UnGlamorous Feelings

by Mrs_Rice



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Rice/pseuds/Mrs_Rice
Summary: “You brought the whore?!”“What are you talking about Vegeta?”.“I know you're a daft idiot, but what makes you think bringing a woman like her to a family event is deemed appropriate?”.“Vegeta, she’s my friend...”.“Your friend?! She’s also the woman you stick into on your lonely nights! Kakkarot, you really want her around your sons?"-Goku x Reader insert. Reader is a sex worker meeting Goku on the job. Be prepared to be a young, introverted, pessimistic woman who doesn't believe in love. (I don't either so...let's get on this horse together)
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi & Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 100





	1. Entrance

“So is this your first time?” 

“Yep!” Goku replies. His eyes full of energy. _I wonder how long this one will last_. 

You slowly place a hand on his chest, feeling up and down against his fresh shirt. _Damn this guy is buff_. 

“You work out huh?” You inquire. “Yeah, Kame House Dojo, been going there since-” His words stop short as he feels your hands have made their way down his thighs. “Don't stop,” You encourage, “You've been going there since when?”. “Since I was a kid,” He struggles to finish.

You break away and take his hand, leading you both towards the bed. Putting a hand to his chest you push him onto the bed. He looks up at you wondering what you’re going to do next. You get a good look at his eyes. _What warm and tender eyes_ , you think to yourself. 

He suddenly reaches out towards your waist, tenderly extending his hands to your ass. His firm hands grip your behind and begin stroking it lovingly. You begin to moan, “Looks like you've discovered my sensitive spot,” As if on cue you feel a wet sensation between your thighs. 

You massage your fingers through his hair. “Mhmm,” you hear from below. “You like that?” “Yes,” he replies. 

You break away and proceed to unbutton your blouse. As you begin Goku decides to follow suit. All of your clothing drops to the floor leaving a black lace bra and matching thong to grace your body. 

Goku was now all the way undressed, clothes thrown hurriedly to the floor. “Need some help with that?” he asks, pointing to your underwear. “Oh be a dear, would you?” you ask, leaning your breasts against his chest. 

After unhooking your bra, Goku places his arms around you and the both of you move deeper into a kiss. 

You slowly move your hands down his front torso. Goku flinches as your fingers graze his cock. You slip down, licking the exposed torso skin with your tongue. You arrive at his throbbing, hard center and allow your tongue to peck the large vein on his skin. 

“Mmm,” Goku moans. _Oh I’m just getting started big guy_ , you smile to yourself. You gently rub up and down his shaft, slowly adding more exposure to your tongue. You begin to feel his dick harden underneath your tongue. 

Goku places his hands on your shoulders, gripping onto what control he has in the moment. 

As you feel his cock thicken underneath your tongue, you remove your tongue and allow your lips to place a kiss on the tip of his head. You feel Goku’s hands shudder as you continue to plant small kisses on the tip of his cock. Goku continues to spill out moans as your drool drips onto his dick. 

You then take the whole package inside your mouth, drool seeping out as the space in your mouth shrinks. 

You look up to see how your client is doing. The man had his eyes closed, as if hoping to contain the budding sensation of pleasure he was experiencing. 

You let his cock slip out of your mouth’s grasp, “It’s okay to let it out babe. It’s just you and me here...”. Goku slowly opens his eyes and lets out a breath held captive, “I know..it’s just..I’ve never felt like this before,”.

You return your mouth to his awakened member. _What a strange man_ , you state to yourself, _Had he never masturbated before?_

The atmosphere between you two becomes hot with the budding feeling of unfamiliar pleasure. 

You continue to consume Goku's cock deep into your throat. You were allowing it so much room inside your upper cheeks you could barely breathe. The optimal seconds of release where when you swallowed the most air, then just as quick allowed his thick cock back in with relish. 

Goku reaches to place a hand on your head, the amount of force intended becoming weak as his grip loosens to your deep throating.

_I’ve got him right where I want him_ , you smirk to yourself. You remove your drooling mouth from his thick shaft, spitting back the remaining drool onto his dick. 

You go to grab a condom off of the nightstand. Goku takes a moment to fix himself up. 

He then gets a firm grip on your hips and slips his hard cock against your opening folds. You moan as he enters. His curved head ducks in and out slowly.

“Speed it up babe,” you plead. 

“Ok...I just didn’t know if...,” he trails off.

As promised his thrusts become more erratic. “Oh yes!” you moan, filling the room with the sound of pleasure. 

Your pussy begins to flex around his cock, _Am I even taking it all the way?_ You look down between your legs, seeing a small exposed gap where his groin meets your insides. _Ok, let's step it up a notch_ , you conclude. 

Planting your feet into the ground you extend your ass up into the air. Goku begins to caress your bum. “Let me have it all daddy!”. 

Without another word he jams the whole package inside, smashing his balls against your outer lips. “God!”

The rhythm continued, Goku slamming into you hard reaching that sweet spot you didn't even know you had.

“I'm about to..!” you barely finish as you feel a warm wet substance creep down your leg. Goku continues his thrusts, the pace becoming even faster. “Just a bit more!” he exclaims. 

You laugh to yourself, _I knew he had energy but damn_ . He was the first client in weeks who had not finished first. _My new favorite_. 

“Ahh,” he finishes, slowly finding a spot on the bed as he pulls out. You stand up and make your way to him on the bed. As you find a comfortable spot he pulls you to his chest, arms wrapping around you. 

You both lay there basking in that sweet after sex aroma, the energy beginning to dissipate. 

“Are you satisfied, my client?” you kiss his cheek. “Heck yeah,” he breathes out. “You were great...” 

You turn over to face him, placing your cheek on his chiseled chest. 

“So...what's your story big guy?”. Your fingers find themselves lazily circling his chest. Goku looks up at the ceiling. 

“Welp. Before our meeting I was at the dojo. And before that I took my son to school. And I think before that I had pancakes for breakfast. Somewhere in there I had a conversation with my ex wife...” he went on and on. 

_Huh_ , you thought to yourself. So he had an ex wife. You liked remembering these little things about your clients. 

Each man had a different story. If there was one thing you liked about being a sex worker, it was the personal stories each client had to tell.

“So you’re a single dad huh? How is that?” you ask. “It's not too bad. My sons are the best thing to happen to me!” 

_Aww_. You imagined little mini Gokus running around everywhere. 

“The older one, Gohan, is such a bookworm, doesn't like martial arts at all. Haha, his mother made sure of that,” he laughs. 

“And the younger one?” you laugh in unison. “Goten, now he's like a tiny me! He loves martial arts. Every day after school he hangs out with his friend to practice,”. 

You didn't know why but, hearing this man talk about his two sons brought out something from you. A part of you you had thought you closed off. 

If there was anything you didnt like about being a sex worker...it was the way relationships never managed to work out. Your close friend, the one who got you into the line of work advised, “They are either getting some on the side or just plain crazy,” No guy in his right mind would agree to his woman being a sex worker...

“Welp, I’d better get going. Gotta go pick up Goten from school,”. You sit up as Goku begins to dress himself.

“So, you interested in meeting again?” You didn't ask because you wanted to secure your rent. The man's company genuinely interested you.

“Yeah! You’re pretty good for my stress, I’ll send you a text when I’m done” he says in between putting on his socks.

At the door you wave him goodbye. _Hmm, good for his stress he says_ ….you repeat to yourself. Welp. Time to get ready for my 4:30. And with that you hop into the shower.

  
  
  
  



	2. Wanting

Knock knock. _It must be him_. As you rush to the door you feel giddy. This was your fifth appointment with the man named Goku. You found yourself looking forward to his appointments more and more. It wasn't very professional to catch feelings for a client. 

_But they weren't feelings_ , you told yourself. There was just something about this man you had never seen in a client. He was….peculiar.

“Hey!” he grins as the door opens. 

“Hi,”. As you pull each other into a hug, you breathe in his scent. _Husky...sweaty... ohhh so masculine_ , you swoon. “So sweaty!” you exclaim teasingly. 

“I just got back from training,”. 

“That reminds me, Goku what is your job?”.

“I'm a martial arts teacher,”.

_A martial arts teacher_ , you fantasize…. _I mean I get paid for him to bend me over, but imagine doing it in public….ohhh the controversy...the excitement…_ “Hmm. I guess one day you’ll have to give me a lesson,” you casually let out.

“Sure! If you want one,” he replies, your flirty invitation going right over his head. 

“So how have your sons been?” you ask, beginning to unbutton your top.

“Oh, they’re good. “Chichi’s got ‘em right now so I haven't seen them yet. But I'm pretty sure they're good,” he removed his pants. 

“I see, so you have them a few days a week or so?” you inquire, walking the door of the bathroom. You get a good look at the mirror through the entryway, making last minute adjustments to your hair. 

“Something like that,” he concludes. 

You turn to face him, the both of you now completely undressed. You begin to close the distance, wrapping your arms around his neck. He reaches down and places a kiss on your lips. 

“Let’s begin then,” you breathe out in the embrace.

“Oof!” You find yourself crying as Goku bangs you against the headboard. 

“Sorry!” He exclaims.

Your head is saved only by your fast reflexes. “It's ok,” you try to relax. _This man is strong!_

A fear of alternate reality flashes before your eyes where your arms aren't fast enough and your head breaks through the headboard. “Let’s try something else,” you suggest. 

You lay Goku onto his back and sit your wet pussy onto his chiseled abs. _Mmm this feels good_. You begin grinding back and forth across his chest, knees bending up and down creating a sloppy abrasion. 

The folds of your clit become wider with each movement. You grab his hand and place it on the pearl atop your clit. Using his thumb you rub it into a friction sending contractions through your spine. 

Faster and faster, your knees move up and down on the man's chest. You release a moan as you push his thumb down for more pressure. _Danm, that's good!_

Out of breath you collapse onto his chest. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”.

“I did...But nothing beats your thick monkey in between my thighs,” you joke out of breath. _Do I even have the energy for more?_ You hear a laugh. 

“Ha! I've never heard that before,”.

“Give me a second to catch my breath sweetie” You laugh in exasperation. 

He wraps his arms around you, “Sure, let's rest a bit,”. For the next few minutes all that could be heard was the sound of you trying to catch your breath. 

It was Goku who broke the silence. “The divorce hit me harder than I thought it did…” you turn your head to face him. “Chi chi was the only woman I’ve ever been with. Now that she’s gone, everything’s changed,”. 

“And the boys, I was gone so much when they were born. Sometimes I wonder...do they even need me in their life anymore?”. 

You had no idea that behind your client’s cheerful disposition, there were such pressing thoughts. You place a hand on his chest, hoping to give him some support “I’m sure the boys need you just as much as you need them,”.

He turns, allowing his warm breath to brush your nose. “Thanks,” he places a kiss on your forehead. 

“You know? All this talk is getting too serious,” he exclaims sitting up. “What are your plans next friday?”.

“Other than work, not much else,”.

He turns towards you, “Me and my good friends are going bowling. You wanna join us?”. 

You blushed, the man was endearing _. Hopeless one minute then cheerful the next_ , “I’d love to, but you know it’ll cost you,”. 

“That's no problem,” he exclaims, “You can meet my boys too!”. 

“Sounds like a plan,”. 

“So...ready to go again?”.

You laugh returning a kiss to his forehead, “Sure, but please try to control your strength this time,”.


	3. Family Time

You walk into the bowling alley, heels clicking on the glossy wooden floors. You spot your crew.

“Hey! You made it!” you see your favorite client. Walking towards the group you spot an unusually short man sitting next to a woman with straight blue locks. _Those must be the friends he mentioned_. “Hey,” you smile in return. 

Goku meets you halfway, embracing you in a hug. 

“Dad, who’s that?” you hear from somewhere below you. Looking down you notice a miniature version of the father. _He's adorable!_ you think to yourself.

“This is a friend of mine,” Goku introduces you. 

“Hi!”

“Hi…” the child responds, proceeding to run back and play.

“That's my youngest, Goten,” he explains. 

“I see what you were saying, he looks just like you,”.

“I know! I get that a lot,” he agrees. 

“Hi,” you hear a sweet voice from behind. You turn to look behind you, 

“Oh, hello there,”. _What a youthful looking woman_ , you think to yourself. 

“My name is Bulma, and this is my husband, Vegeta. Vegeta say hi,” she gestures to the short man next to her. Arms crossed he lets out a grunt. Not even bothering to look in your direction. 

_Ok,_ you think to yourself.

“I'm back! And I come with gifts!” a young man comes walking towards the group holding a pile of shoes in his arms. “Tens for Bulma,” he hands her some shoes.

“Excuse me! You don't need to expose me like that!” she exclaims, grabbing the shoes from the boy. 

“Hey! They’re just shoes,” he defends handing out the remaining shoes. 

You walk over to the young man to get yours. “Oh! You must be dad's friend! I didn't get yours yet,” he exclaims. 

“Oh,” you shyly look across the room to see where you could get a pair. 

Noticing your hesitant gaze he offers “Come with me, I’ll show you,” he grabs your arm. 

Walking behind the young man you think to yourself, _he seems very well mannered_.

“So, how did you and dad meet?”.

“Uhh..through work…” you respond coolly.

“Oh, nice!” he continues walking.

You were unsure just how much Goku wanted his sons to know about your relationship. 

Walking up to the counter, you give the tender your size. 

Making your way back the young man begins, “You know, dad’s always training. It’s good to see him finally take a breather,”. You turn to face the young man. “Heh, maybe he’s finally found something to ground him,”. 

“Excuse me but, I never caught your name,”.

“It’s Gohan,” the young man replies with the same signature grin as his father.

As Goku finishes tying his shoes he looks up. 

“No way!” he hears you exclaim. 

“Yeah, and I'm pretty good at it too. I'm even planning on competing next year!” Gohan passionately explains. The two of you had finally made it back. 

“Took you both long enough,” he smiles. 

“Dad, I was just telling her about the national chess tournament. It’s a super big deal!” he exclaims. 

“Yeah! I'm wishing you luck Gohan!” he beams with pride. 

“Are we ready yet?!” an irritated voice calls out. 

“Relax Vegeta! It’s been 10 minutes. Geez…” you hear his wife yell back. _Interesting couple_ , you laugh to yourself. 

You finish putting on your shoes. 

“Ready?” Goku asks. 

“Never not been,” you smile, making your way to the floor. “You know, I actually suck at bowling,” you laugh. “I haven't been since I was about 10!”. 

“Here then,” you feel the man come behind you, placing his hands atop yours. “If you stand like this, then do this…” You feel the ball fly right off of your fingers and down the alley. “Almost! Here, just gotta fix your stance…” he adjusts his hand onto your hip. 

“Well, this seems familiar,” you joke to him.

“Hmm? How so?” was his reply. 

“Uhh...nevermind,” you retract your flirtatious advance. 

“Ugh. Can't believe he brought that wench out in public,” Vegeta exclaims. “What part of the word whore doesn't tip him off to keep that shit private,” he exasperates. 

“Quiet Vegeta. Him getting a fling was our idea after all. Besides, escort is her formal title. She’s allowed to be seen in public with him,” Bulma explains reapplying her lip gloss.

“Hmph. Whatever,”.

“Hey guys!” Goku comes running to the table. "You two gonna come play a set?”.

“You brought the whore?!” Vegeta yells loudly. Goku recoils, hands in the air to defend himself from his friend's rage.

“What are you talking about Vegeta?”.

“I know you're a daft idiot, but what makes you think bringing a woman like her to a family event is deemed appropriate?” he chastises.

“Vegeta, she’s my friend...” Goku begins. 

“Your friend?! She’s also the woman you stick into on your lonely nights! Kakkarot, you really want her around your sons?” the prideful man asks.

“Goku look! I knocked them all down!” you yell getting his attention. 

“That’s great! You’re getting there!” he responds. Turning back to the table, “First of all, we meet in the daytime, not nighttime. I have training then...”. 

“Idiot! You’re missing the point! Men of our pedigree don’t associate with women like her in public,” Vegeta continues. “Now I'm not saying I'm against the concept, every man wants to taste something new every now and then…” 

“What the hell Vegeta I’m sitting right here!” Bulma yells in the man's ear. 

“Look all I’m saying is...she’s your business. The last thing I want people to associate me with is a woman like that…”. 

“Ahh. So this is about you Vegeta,” Goku confronts.

“Not just me, fool! What about your sons?”. 

“They seem to like her,” he states glancing your way. Vegeta and Bulma’s eyes follow. 

“Eww! That's gross Goten!” you laugh running from the two little boys. Gohan ran behind trying to stop them. 

“Like I said,” Goku restates, “The boys seem to like her,”. 

Out of breath, you decide to retreat to the grownups table. 

“Whatever. I still don’t like her,” you hear. _Excuse me?_

“Look Vegeta, you haven't even talked to her yet, why don’t you give her a chance,” you hear your client explain. 

“What is there to learn about her? She’s just a midnight lay. Nothing more. Hell I’d be surprised if the wench claimed dick wasn't her favorite meal of the day,” the man states in disdain. 

You had stopped dead in your tracks. Goku looks up towards you, noticing you heard their conversation.

“Don't pay attention to this guy! He doesn't mean anything by it,” he walks towards you. “Hey, you alright?…” he reaches up but you slap his hand away. 

Covering your face, you run to the nearest door out of the alley. 

“Wait!”.

“She forgot her shoes,” Gohan arrived at the table just as you left. 

“Dad, are you gonna…” he begins only to have Goku grab your heels from him and chase after you.

“Hey!” Goku runs towards the bench you sit upon. He finds you clutching your face, looking broken and dejected. Goku places a hand on your shoulder. “Are you ok...?” he begins.

“...That asshole,” you mutter to yourself.

“Huh…”. 

You suddenly sit up, no trace of tears to stain your face. You turn towards the man. “Thank you, Goku,” you grab your shoes from his hands and proceed to put them on. You used your phone's flash as you strained to see. 

The doors and windows were now dark, the sun deciding to set upon your afternoon adventure.

“I don’t understand...weren’t you crying?...” Goku asks, now thoroughly confused.

“No, I wasn’t crying,” you begin, “I just wanted your friend to see just how much you cared for this ‘midnight lay’,”. You smirk up at Goku, the man still not sure he understood what was going on.

“Ummm...so you are...ok?” 

“Yes, I’m ok. I’m an escort. Did you honestly think one man’s stupid opinions were going to hurt my feelings? I get them all the time. His mean comments are as frequent as my dick appointments honey,”. 

Goku stands there, unsure whether to be proud of your strong sense of pride or scared of your sudden shift in character. 

“Well don’t just stand there, my ride will be here any minute. You can return to your friends if you’d like,” you stand up. Clutching your purse, you bring out a compact and begin fixing your lips. 

Goku hesitates. “Well if you say so…” he rubs the back of his head as he reluctantly turns to leave. As he walks through the glass doors back to his party, you replace the compact in your bag. 

The dark hallway continues it’s silence. Suddenly the booming sound of plastic comes from inside. The cheers of family and friends echo through the halls. From the side of your eye a janitor began rolling a can into the bathroom stalls near the exit doors. 

You walk towards the door as your ride pulls up, irritated from the events that took place. _Stupid parents and their family events...who needs family anyway._

...

“Ha! I beat you dad!” the excited young man yells.

“You sure did!”.

“Hey dad, where you goin’?”

“To the john, I’ll be right back!”.

As Goku walks towards the bathrooms he stops and turns to the exit. Walking out he glances to the bench he left you at. After surveying the area he returns back inside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Yamcha Stole Yo Gurl

It was four AM in the morning as the dewy raindrops began settling on a cactus plant seated outside a young man's window. He actually wasn't too young, 35 years to be exact. But you wouldn’t have been able to tell from the amount of energy he rolled out of bed with each morning. 

From the moment he woke to the way he dressed himself for the day. Once he had finished his morning maintenance he headed out for his morning jog. 

“Morning Mr. Bird!” he greets as he runs past. 

“Morning Goku!” an old man shouts back from his flower garden. It was a beautiful morning, the sun barley beginning to rise. But to the young man, every morning was beautiful. And that was because, “Morning best bud!”, the young man greeted his running buddy. 

“Ugh,”.

“Were you trying to get a one-up on me by starting earlier, Vegeta?” Goku asks. “You already know, no matter what you do, I’ll always be faster than you,” he continues jokingly.

“Oh shut the hell up Kakkaurot,” his companion replied in annoyance. 

The both of them continue on the path, leaves rummaging through the wind as they pass. 

“So...how’s the whore?” Vegeta asks begrudgingly. 

“You mean my friend? She’s cool. I’m surprised you ask,” he responds. Their pace slows as they come to a bench. The two of them take a minute to stretch. 

“I don’t...hate her, you know,” Vegeta begins. 

Goku looks up from his stretch, “Yeah, I know,” he says matter of fact. 

“I just don’t understand how someone could possibly choose that line of work and be a...normal person,” Vegeta continues. 

“I’m sure she has her reasons,” Goku resolves. 

“I know, it’s just not something I could understand,” the short man breaths out as he bends to touch his toes. 

“Well,” Goku surmises through stretching his arms, “It doesn’t really matter how you feel about it, not like you’re trying to be with her...Are you?”.

“Of course not! Just the thought...!” he belts out. 

“Then don’t worry about it. If anything you should be glad I’m not stuck at Kame House day in and day out. I’ve never really had a reason to take a break before,” Goku explains.

“Oh, so what are you saying, you like the wench?!” Vegeta demands in annoyance. 

“Hm..I can’t say for sure. But I know I enjoy her company!” he proclaims. 

“Hmph. Whatever. It’s your business Kakkarot. Just know I won’t welcome her in open arms,” Vegeta concludes. 

“That’s cool. Just know you’ll probably be seeing more of her,” Goku responds getting up.

“Seeing more of her?! Kakkarot!” he yells after the man.

“C’mon Vegeta! Are you gonna keep up?” Goku yells back now a distance ahead.

The two men make their way back to the starting point. After parting ways, Goku heads off to his next destination. 

“Good morning!” He greets the dojo.

“What’s up Goku?!” A green lizard like man puts down his weights proceeding to dap him up.

“Always full of energy in the morning, eh boy?”.

“Master Roshi!” Goku turns to greet his former master. 

“So I heard you have yourself a new lady friend,” the old man inquires. 

“Yeah, she’s a good friend. Helps me out a lot,“.

“Mhm. So! You got any pictures?” Master Roshi asks, a lustful look in his hidden eyes.

“Nah. We’ve only met a few times so far,” Goku admits. 

“Pheh!” the old man exclaims turning to walking away. 

“Why’s he so disappointed…” Goku wonders to himself as he sets his bag down. He makes his way over to the fountain to get some water, still parched from his run. 

“Goku! What’s up my man!”.

Goku brings his head up from the fountain and recognizes his old friend Yamcha. “Oh hey Yamcha! How’s Chichi been?”.

“Not too bad, I treat her well. If you know what I mean!” Yamcha jokes, giving Goku a nudge in the shoulder. 

“No Yamcha I don’t, but good for you!”.

“Ughh. That’s in poor taste Yamcha. I think you forgot who you were talking to,”.

“Piccolo! What’s up?” Goku runs to the large green man. 

“Goku,” Piccolo curtly returns the greeting.

“How was it back in New Namek?”.

“Nothing new. They’ve got a new Kami, guess the old one must’ve kicked it,” he states dryly. 

“That’s too bad. I never got to meet the guy,” Goku surmises.

“You didn’t miss much, he was just another run of the mill politician,”.

“Huh…” Goku turns, “Hey, where’s Krillin?”. 

“He’s still on his honeymoon with 18,”.

Goku turns to see his other friends, Tien and Chiaotzu, the duo looking as if they have just finished warming up. “Aww. I had a new move I wanted to try with him,” Goku says regretfully.

“Hey Master!” A young man greets walking through the dojo entrance. 

“Hey! You’re early,” Goku turns to greet his student.

“I wanted to get some practice in before we start,”.

“Master wassup!”

“Morning Master!” another three students walk in.

“Looks like they took you seriously when you said ‘early birds are winners’,” Piccolo states.

“I guess so,” Goku laughs to himself. He proceeds to turn and look out the dojo window.  _ Yep. Today’s gonna be a good day _ , “Alright my disciples! If you wanna have a really good warm up, check this out!”. 


	5. Fun Date

_Mmm_ , you stretch out onto your bed. Today was going to be eventful. You get up to go to your vanity, barely able to contain your excitement. Typically when a client invited you out, it involved you going to a meeting or business dinner of some sort.

But, _of course he’d be different_ , you think to yourself. You get up and make your way to the bathroom.  
Suddenly, you hear a bing from your phone. 

‘ _Hi, it’s Bulma. I want to apologize for before…_ ’ the message began. 

_Bulma?_ you pick up your phone. You’d reply later, right now you had to get ready for your date. You head into the shower to prepare yourself. 

...

As you pick out your favorite shoes to grace the event, your thoughts turn back to the message Bulma sent you. You pick up the device and read the full message. 

‘ _Hi, It’s Bulma. I want to apologize for before. My husband didn’t mean what he said, he’s just an occasional ass. He doesn't really know you. Honestly I don’t either. So! Let’s have us a girls day and hang out sometime. I’m available all day saturdays and tuesdays. Lemme know!_ ’

 _She wants to hang out?_ You ask yourself. _Hmm. I don’t really know this woman_...You begin your reply.

‘ _Aw it’s ok...And I’d love to hang out. Let’s meet tuesday at 10pm?_ ’. Bing. _That was fast..._

_‘Great! So next tuesday, I’ll save the date.You like ice cream?’_. 

Not particularly...it made you gassy, ‘ _Sure_ ’. You conclude, _I just wont eat any_. You weren't planning on eating anyway. You wanted to know more about this woman who was supposed to be one of Goku’s friends. 

Bulma replied just as quick as before, ‘ _Great, see you next tuesday at 10!_ ’.

 _Ok, why does she really want to hang out_? you attempt to resolve, fixing the choker around your neck.  
You pull yourself up off of your vanity and go to the floor length mirror. _I look good_ , you smile to yourself.

You adorned a beige blouse with poofy sleeves, a bow from the neckline coming just low enough to cover your breasts. You matched it with a tropical skirt filled with greens and vibrant purples.

The shoes you had chosen complemented the look nicely, silver kitten heels jeweled all over. You picked up your powder pink shoulder clutch. _Perfect._ You feel your phone vibrate. _He’s here!_ You walk out the door, excited for what the day had planned.

“Remind me of our destination?”.

“I figured we could go to the aquarium, see all the fishies,”. The both of you headed off to your destination. 


	6. My Bright Light

“Oh babe,” you moan out. The man between your thighs was about to break you, the way his tongue roamed your inner woman. You place your hand atop his head, combing it through his thick black mane. Goku was licking the soul out of you, making sure to get every drop of your feminine juices.

“Mhhm,” you lay your back on the bed, unable to sit up. _He’s just too good_ , you think to yourself. “How does it taste sweetie?” you ask.

“Mhhm..mmm,” his reply sends vibrations throughout your legs. 

Earlier…

It was a rainy day. You look out your apartment window, the trees dripping water onto the street. There would be no sun today. _For everyone else at least_ , you smirk to yourself. You had an appointment with your bright beam of light at two pm. _My only appointment today_ , you sigh. 

The week had been hectic, who knew the spring convention would bring in so many clients. You were thankful for the day off, well technically it wasn’t… But you didn’t really count your appointments with Goku as work. There was something about the way you felt with him. You were at ease. 

Now you knew, you had no business getting attached to your clients. _But he's single!_ You try to convince yourself. That’s right. The man was divorced, and very attractive. Something that made your meetings with him harder. You liked to keep things simple and unattached with your clients. 

_I wonder how he feels_ , you think to yourself. You sat at your vanity, adjusting your necklace. If he had felt the same way, perhaps it would make it easier for you to come to terms with your feelings….. 

You spray on your favorite perfume. _Oh well_ , no point in waiting to hear how he felt. It would only make things difficult. You look yourself in the mirror. _All clients move on eventually_ , you let out with a sigh. 

Suddenly you hear a knock at the door. _Welp! He’s here_ , you weren’t gonna let harsh reality dictate your time with the man. You were going to enjoy yourself. You get up and make your way to the door. _And who knows, maybe if he felt the same way_ ...you pull the door open, revealing the man who consumed your thoughts, dripping with water. _Just maybe...it could work out._

Goku makes his way through the door, “Man! It was crazy out there,” he states shaking himself off. 

“Watch out! I don’t want to get wet!” you rush to cover your face with your hands.

“Whoops!” Goku removes his jacket and turns to you. “I didn’t realize you were so close to me,” he states. 

“Yeah...why don’t you grab yourself a towel from the bathroom,” you say, beginning to hang his soaking jacket.

“What’s this blue stick?” Goku shouts from the bathroom. _Crap_ , you think yourself.

“It’s uhh..something I use to relieve stress,” you hastily explain. Goku walks out of the bathroom with a towel on his head, your special toy in hand. 

“Ohhh! I know what this is, geez, never seen one this big before,” he says twirling it around in his hands. 

“Okay!” you snach your little friend away from him, slightly excited seeing him touch your intimate object. 

“Hey hold on. Before you put it away, show me how it works,”.

“What do you mean, you already know how it works! You’ve seen one before haven’t you?!” you hide it behind your back. 

“Well yeah but…” suddenly you could see in his eyes something you hadn’t seen before. He walks up to you.

“I want to know how it works...on your body,” he states, an shameless smirk replacing his typical cheary grin. _Dear lord, help me_ , you feel your body tingle in excitement.

You make yourself comfortable in the middle of the bed. Goku looms over you. As he begins to remove your panties, you reach up to clutch his face. _Should I ask him?_ you wonder. It had been about two months since your first session with Goku. 

You hear him turn on your toy. _Maybe I should wait a bit more_ , you conclude. _But I want to know!_ Suddenly you feel your blue magic wand being inserted into your hole. 

“Mmmn,” you moan out, legs buckling together to halt the sensation. You pull the man down onto your chest. “Goku…” you begin. 

“Hmm?”.

“Nnnothing...keep going daddy,” you repress your sentence. 

Suddenly you hear your toy hit the carpeted floor. Goku scoops up your lower body allowing his cool breath to make contact with your inner folds. _I guess he’s finished with my toy_ , you laugh to yourself. You extend your arms beneath you for support. 

Goku had begun slurping the outer parts of your vagina. Tongue moving in a sideways motion, he breathed in your scent with fervor. “Ahhh,” you slip out, “Goku, let me have it!” you scream. He gently puts you down, proceeding to remove his grey sweatpants. 

You eye your window from the bed. _Looks like it’s still raining_ , you gleefully comment to yourself. You loved the rain. And you were roomed with a strong, gentle man whom you adored. _Recipe for paradise_ , you murmur to yourself. What more could you want in that moment? 

As Goku proceeds to insert his ‘thick money’ inside you, all you could think of was how you wished time would stop for the two of you, forgetting about reality, forgetting about the two completely different lives you lived. Right now, it was just you and him. 

...

“Hey,” Goku poked your cheeks wondering if you were awake. The two of you had finished about 30 minutes ago, the rain continuing its downpour. 

“Yes?” you respond, tiredly opening your eyes, your initial sight allowing you to marvel his pecs. 

“You were gonna ask me something before,” he says, brushing a hand over your shoulder. 

“Ohh...I uhh...” you become uncomfortable, not wanting to think about anything that could contradict the moment of bliss the two of you basked in. Goku senses your hesitance. A silence falls, allowing the pitter patter of rain to befall the room. 

“You know, I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you this...but I love how I feel during our meetings,”. His response catches your attention. “I can’t put my finger on it..but I feel so relaxed,” he tries to piece together. 

“I know what you mean,”. 

The mellow sound of thunder could be heard from outside the window. You instinctively cling closer to the man, yearning for warmth. The room was dark, you both opting to have the lights off. 

Suddenly a jolt of thunder warrants you to embrace the man, your head tucked away in the crook of his neck. 

“Woah there, I’ve got you,” Goku laughs, bringing the cover around you both. _I know,_ you giggle to yourself. The room storms from the weather outside the window.

“How long do you plan to stay?” you ask, wondering if you should charge the man for his extra time. 

“Hmm...I’ll leave soon as this storm lets up. Are you gonna charge me for it?” he inquires as if reading your mind.

“Well that depends…” you move to look up into his eyes. He returns your gaze. You ponder…. _what can I get in return for my time_... 

“You know, it’s not exactly coming out of my pocket, so I don’t really care if you charge me or not,” Goku informs you. 

“Really? How are you…?”.

“Vegeta and Bulma,”.

“Oh, I’m definitely charging you,” you cackle out loud.

“Haha! You’re pretty devious,”. 

“Hey. They dislike me so much, why should I do them any favors?” you respond in modest spite. 

“They don’t dislike you,” Goku states knowingly. 

“Well I guess Bulma doesn't but...hold on. Why should they have such a problem with me anyway, if they are the ones paying for my services?” you question the man.

“Like I said, they don’t dislike you,” Goku restates.

“What do you mean? You heard the way they talked about me,” you reminisce on the sour memory. 

“That was Vegeta mostly. Bulma didn’t have much to say about you,” Goku corrects you. 

“Ok, only one of them dislikes me...why?” you ask, wanting to know how a man who hated you could continue employing you. Your pricing was in no way cheap…

“Vegeta just needs time to get used to you,” Goku explains, “I’m sure he’ll come around. You remember when I told you about how we met,”. 

“Oh yeah...now that you mention it…” you recall.

“He just needs time,” Goku concludes. You surmise what Goku had said. Perhaps he was right. And his wife... You decided not to bring up your upcoming date with Bulma. The two of you lay comfortably on the bed...reveling in the bursting weather. 

Eventually the storm died down. The sun had now come out, you realized looking outside the window as Goku left. You turned to leave the window, some laundry was now in order. 

Then it hit you, “What did that man say?” you realize. Now an additional call to your friend and laundry were in order. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Ice Cream with Bulma

You head out to meet Bulma on a sunny afternoon. The weather had been so hectic as of late. Raining one day...all sunshine the next.  _ All these weather changes are gonna get me sick... _ you complain to yourself. You pull up to the rendezvous point and hop out. It looked like an upscale joint, “Pointers”, you read aloud. 

The bell rings as you walk into the doors. You look around for your acquaintance.  _ Where is she? _ you continue to look, it seemed the warm day had brought out others hoping to match it with some ice cream.

“Hey, over here!” you hear from the booth. As you turn your head you make out Bulma, hair done up in a bun. It looked as if she was eating some sort of cherry confection. You shuffle through the crowd to meet her. 

“Hey Bulma, hot out isn’t it?” you ask, finding yourself a seat. 

“Oh yeah! I figured it would warm up eventually, hence the location!” she shouts over the noisy children playing near.

“So you had something you wanted to tell me?” you practically shout over to her.

“That’s right! I wanted to apologize for what Vegeta said back at the bowling alley!” she says. A worker came to take your order. 

“Oh that’s no problem! I heard from Goku that he’s always like that!” you yell after picking out your dessert. 

“He totally is! You won’t believe the way he acted when we first met!” she informs, seconds later shoving a spoonful into her mouth. 

“Wow! He really is like that with everyone!” you laugh back. You began to meld into the atmosphere, appreciating the presence of the crowd.  _ Wow, this isn’t so bad _ , you smile to yourself.

The two of you walk out of the glass double doors. 

“Man it was packed in there!” Bulma exclaims, stretching her arms out in front of her.

“I know, looks like everyone had that bright idea,” you joke. 

“Speaking of bright ideas, you curious to see what I do in my spare time?” she asks.  _ Hmm _ , you look at your watch, it had only been about 30 minutes, “Sure, show me,”. You were enjoying yourself with Bulma, surprisingly.

You both hop into your separate rides. Pretty soon you see yourselves heading over to a large estate. 

“Wow! Capsule Corp,” you’d heard of it in the news. They were always having new inventions tested on the show, ‘Headed to the Future’. You never ended up seeing a full episode but you knew enough to deduce they were made of some good money. 

“We’re here!” you hear Bulma announce upon exiting her vehicle. As you get out you notice the true size of the estate.  _ Good god! She must be made of money! _ The latter word then reminded you of the little detail Goku had told you some days ago.  _ I guess they can afford me _ ...you smile to yourself. 

You follow her to a large building far into the back of the grounds.  _ Just how much space is there? _ you wonder, neck craning to take in as much as you can of the surrounding view. 

As you enter the door behind Bulma, awe was the best word to describe the room full of foreign tools and doohickeys sprawled across. A lab coat hung near the entrance. Different designs and blueprints took up all other space on the blue walls. 

“Wow! You like ‘work’ ‘work’ here!” you exclaim in utter reverence, impressed by the amount of work it looked took place inside the room. 

“This is my ‘happy place’, perfect for when Vegeta or Trunks get on my last good one,” she laughs walking towards a drawer.

“That’s right, you have a son, I remember. How old is the little guy?” you ask, walking towards the drawer beside her.

“He’s eight, around the same age as Goku’s younger one,” she replies rummaging through the drawer. She finally finds the object, bringing it out of the drawer. It was a medium sized digital compass. 

“Here,” she tosses me the curious object.

You glance at it, “What is this?”. 

“It’s a locator, back when me and Goku were kids we would get into all sorts of adventures thanks to this thing,”. 

“Wow,” you look at it in wonder, turning the object over. “So how long have the two of you known each other?” you ask, trying to turn on the small device.

“I’d say a good 10 years, don’t really keep track,” she replies leaning against the drawer. Suddenly you feel a cramping sensation in your stomach. 

You hunch over in pain, “Ow!”. 

“Hey, you okay?” Bulma asks startled.

“Yeah...I think...I think it was the ice cream,” you begin to put together.  _ Of all the things to forget _ ...

“Hang on, I’ve got something for that!” she grabs your hand and you both rush out the door. 

“Not so fast, I’m in pain!” you plead with Bulma to slow down. 

“Look, if you want it to stop we gotta go!” she replies, still pulling you. You both rush into what looked like the main house.

“Just sit here,” she says, leaving you to retrieve the medicine. You lie down on a couch hoping to ease the pain, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

... 

“Hey,” something pokes you. You mumble to yourself. 

“Hey...” you hear again, this time the voice pats your shoulder. 

“Hmmm?” you grumble. Upon opening your eyes you spot a young purple haired boy.

“Why are you here?” he asks. You were in too much pain to answer.  _ I wish Bulma would hurry up with that medicine _ . The boy continues to stare down at you, curious as to why a stranger was in his house. 

“Alright! Here!” Bulma comes rushing in with a small bottle. She hands you a tiny purple capsule. 

“Trunks! Go get the woman some water!” she yells to the child.  _ Maybe I should’ve stayed home _ ...you think to yourself. Trunks is fast with the water and you take the purple pill.

“Mmm...Hey...I feel fine now,” you let out in amazement,“What was that..?”.

“Hmph! That was a Bulma Specialty!” she beams with accomplishment.  _ She named it after herself.. _ . “This little one here gets those all the time, poor baby! Can’t eat any ice cream without them!” she gestures to the small boy named Trunks. 

“You know I would’ve named them the Trunks Specialty but...I invented them so,” she gushes over herself.  _ I can’t tell if she’s self absorbed or what _ ... 

“You know,” you begin, “I’m sure a quick trip to the bathroom would’ve been good,” you state.

“Ha! Not in my house, you save that for your place sister,” she says, “I’ve already got one little pooper and I can’t stand it when he goes,” she says, arms crossed. You glance at the boy, Trunks looked as if he’d heard it all before. 

You turn to Bulma, unsure whether to thank her or not. “Well, I should get going,” you begin. 

“Alright,” she gets up, “Oh before you forget...” whispering something in your ear. Trunks looks up from his activity to try and read his mom's lips.

“Gosh Bulma! That’s...very detailed!” you pull away surprised. 

“What? Us girls gotta help each other out!” Bulma defends. 

Turning to leave you thank the two for helping you out.  _ Now how did I come in?. _ ..you wonder. Suddenly you feel a strong presence behind you. 

“Lost?” you turn around to face none other than the haughty king himself.

“No, I....yes. Can you help me find a way out?” you ask, hoping he’d play nice today. He proceeds to walk away. You follow, anticipating you’ll find your car.

“So...what was all the commotion? Too many dick appointments in one day?” he mocks. Sigh...you thought you were beginning to like the guy... _ But he just had to go and be an ass _ . You decide not to respond.  _ Why waste my breath _ . 

Vegeta abruptly halts his walking,  _ Why did he suddenly stop? _ . You survey your location.  _ My car! _

“Thank you Vegeta. Perhaps….we will like each other some day,” you climb into the vehicle. Pulling out of the gigantic estate you find yourself drained,  _ What a long day... _


	8. Goku Gone Bye Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a medical procedure today so early chapter

You placed a half filled bottle of water and some snacks inside your gym bag. _I guess I won’t be seeing him this week_ . Your most recently acquired client had sent you a text the day before, stating something about a ‘World Tournament’. _Whatever that was_ , either way you had one less client for the next few months. 

You sit at your doorstep, lacing your neon gym shoes. After locking up your door you head out.

You found yourself stuck in mid morning traffic. _There's a reason I don't go to the gym_ , you grumble to yourself. It wasn’t too late into the afternoon, yet it felt as if everyone was going in the same direction. _This is why I don’t go to the gym, it’s too damn far_. 

As the light changes you begin to replay a memory. “I can’t believe he did that,” you laugh to yourself. 

…

“So what do you do for fun?” you ask. You and Goku were sitting outside, sipping on cold drinks. 

“You mean like hobbies?”. 

“Yeah, what are your hobbies,” you restate.

“Hmm...I don’t have that many. Other than training, I don’t really do much,” he realizes. You didn’t really care what he had to say, but you were being paid. You decided to at least act cordial. Or so you told yourself. 

Goku had piqued your curiosity. The moment you had woken up that morning, you felt excitement for what the day had planned for you two.

“Well...there is one thing I like to do…” you hear him say. You look up from your thoughts, 

“What?”. 

“I’ll show you,” he gets up. As you prepare yourself to follow he holds out his hand. 

You both make your way back inside the aquarium. You had finally begun to taste the last drops of your drink. 

“I’ll be right back,” you go to throw your drink away. Turning back around you see Goku’s face and hands pressed on the glass. _What is he doing…_

You reluctantly walk towards the man. 

“Mommy can I do that?” a child walking by asks. 

“Shh, keep walking!” the mother shoves the child.

“Uhh...Goku…” you stop mid sentence, noticing the big dolphin facing the two of you across the glass. 

Goku removes his mouth from the glass, “I was just asking him how his day was, he hates being cooped up in here..”. 

You gawk at the man, “Goku...you know fish can’t speak...right?”.

“Sure they can. You gotta just listen!” You fold your skirt and bend down to the man's level. 

“Well what do you need your mouth for? Can’t you just use your ears?” you were doing your best to not embarrass yourself. 

“Well yeah, but how are you gonna reply,”. You stare at the dolphin in front of you, thankful for the glass that separated you. 

“Try it!” Goku invites. 

“Hmmm…” you hated water. You slowly press your hands on the glass, then your lips... _Ugghh this is sooo unhygienic_ … 

Suddenly you hear a voice, “Do they got hot dogs out there?!”. You jump back in surprise, 

“What the…!”. 

“See, I told you!” Goku laughs. 

…

You had made it to the gym. After finding a parking space you head inside. _Why do I even pay for a membership? I only come once a month…_ Walking past the desk, you make your way over to the treadmill. _Might as well start off slow_ , you set your pace. 

…

“I’ve never heard a dolphin talk before,” you explain in awe as the two of you walk towards the exit. 

“Well I bet you’ve never put yourself up to the glass before!” Goku laughs, “It’s too unhygienic, right?”. 

“How did…”. 

“You’re not the first person to say that,” Goku grins, sighing to himself. 

“Oh,” you realize. You both walk out to the parking lot. 

“So...you in a rush to get home or…”.

“That depends, you had something in mind?” you turn to face Goku. He placed a hand on the back of his head, looking out towards the sky.

“Well I was thinking we could go eat...or something…” his eyes return to what’s in front of him. 

You steadily glance at him, “Where do you wanna go?”. 

“Well, I know this one place! It’s kinda…” Goku’s voice trails off as you begin to take in the man’s features. 

He wasn’t too tall. His red jacket complemented his shoes, _I never knew guys kept track of their looks_ . _Well, I’d never expect it from this guy_ , you smile to yourself. His hair always looked as if he just rolled out of bed, _Did he style it that way_ , you wondered. 

“...So it’s up to you,” Goku’s voice brings you back to the present. 

“Uhh, I’m sorry. You said what?”. 

“I was asking if you wanted to go to this smoothie bar or for pizza,”. 

“Oh…”, you didn’t really have a preference.

 _No wait. I can’t get dirty_ , “Let’s go to that smoothie place then,”.

“Alright,” Goku grabs your hand. The two of you get in his car and pull out of the aquarium. You remember gazing out the window as the wind blew past your skin…

…

You slow the treadmill, needing a drink of water. You move towards your gym bag, pulling out your water bottle. As you tilt your head back to drink, you notice another woman across the room. You think nothing of it and put your water back next to your bag.

_I gotta pee_ ...You look around. _Haven’t been here in so long, I forgot where the bathroom is…_ You finally find it and head inside to relieve yourself.   
  


You stretch your arms out as you exit the bathroom. _You know what...I think I’m done for today_ , you head towards your bag. Bending to pick up your bag, you zip it up and place it over your shoulder. 

You head towards the front to finally go home. You let out a sigh, _Man, I didn’t even do very much...I must be outta shape_ . You get inside your car and start the engine. _I feel like I’m forgetting something_ …

You reach for your phone, hoping it was in its proper place. _Nope_ . You reach for your gym bag, unzipping it. _Of course_ , you turn off the car and head back inside the gym. 

You walk once again past the desk and towards the treadmill. _It’s not here!_ You look around. _Did someone move it?_ You didn’t remember seeing anyone else in the vicinity.

“Excuse me, did you leave a water bottle?”.

“I did,” you turn around to discover a woman. 

“I placed it over there,” she pointed towards the widows.

“Oh, I see...thank’s,” you wave towards the lady and walk over to the windows. You grab your bottle and look around once more, making sure not to forget anything else. 

After double checking, you walk out the exit and into your car. _This is why I don’t go to the gym_ , you sigh, pulling out a snack from your bag. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Goku Returns

“Mmmhm” You held tighter to the man in your arms. After you both have gotten your fill of the kiss, your client adjusts himself. 

“Alright I gotta go,” the man makes his way to the door.

You call from the bed, still disheveled from the activity, “Of course babe. See you next time!”. Your client blows you a kiss on his way out of your apartment. 

Suddenly the door reopens, “Make sure you watch that video I sent you, that’s gonna be us next week!” the man winks. 

“Alright Christian, gosh! Lemme get up first!” as you finish Christian disappears behind the door. 

_My goodness! That guy_ ...you smile to yourself. Looking down at the bracelet on your arm, you reminisce on your last meeting with Christian. After taking note of your favorite color he had brought you a gift on your date. _He was so proud of himself_.

You rise from your bed to head to the bathroom. You needed to get ready for your next engagement. Bulma had texted you a few days ago informing you of Goku’s return from his trip. Apparently she wanted to host a ‘welcome home’ party for the man. You run a finger through your hair. 

_I guess he’ll finally be back today_ . You found your fingers were unable to rest, twirling around tiny strands of your hair. _Let me get into the shower before I’m late_ , you laugh.

As you pull into the Capsule Corp estate, you follow the directions Bulma gave you to the building of the event. The sun was just beginning to dip into the horizon, clouds becoming a warm pink. 

_Oh, how pretty!_ On your last trip you had only seen a small portion of the estate, but what stood before you proved just how much land Bulma Brief had to her disposal. 

You make your way to a dimly lit garden palace, the exterior glass entwined with tiny white roses. 

You walk through the open doors, eyes feasting on the miniature water fountain in the central interior. 

“I love your dress,” 

You turn your heels enough to see a young woman with a blonde bob cut. “Thank you, I love your hair,”. 

“Thanks, I don’t believe we’ve spoken before,”. 

“I’m a friend of Bulma’s,” you pause to look around. “Where is she anyway?”. You scan the room for your friend. 

“She’s probably in the back somewhere, Goku hasn’t arrived yet so we’re still getting everything ready,”.

_I see_. “I’m gonna go see if I can find her, maybe she needs help,” you turn to the woman. 

After exchanging pleasantries, you walk towards the fountain. You walk a little further and spy a familiar build across the water’s edge. _Let’s keep walking_ , you continue with some pep in your step.

As you reach the back of the building you see a cake sitting on a wooden table, bunches of lilac and carnations surrounding the display.

“Hey you made it!” 

“Girl, how could I miss it!” you pull Bulma into a hug. “Do you need any help?” 

“Oh don’t you worry about that, Yamcha! What’s taking you?!” Bulma yells behind her.

“I’m coming, god woman,” you peer behind Bulma to see a dark walkway. A pile of boxes begin walking towards the table revealing a man sporting a long black ponytail. 

“Here right?!” the man yells stretching his back.

“Perfect! Now unpack them!”. You hear Yamcha groan. 

“Well...it looks as if you’ve got everything covered, no need for me,” you chuckle.

“Oh yeah! Like I told you, now go get yourself some juice or something,” Bulma shoos you away. 

“Alright Bulma, the food’s all set,”. 

“Krillin! Were you even listening to me?! That is not the way you set up a table!” out of the corner of your eye you see Bulma angrily approaching a man shorter than Vegeta. _Is that guy missing his nose…?_

Getting yourself a drink you find a seat at the wooden table. _These glasses look like they cost I don’t even know how much!_ You tilt your head back for a sip. Putting your glass down, you see the blonde from before make her way next to you on the wooden bench. 

“That’s my husband over there, little helpless thing,”. She lovingly glances at the man currently getting scolded by Bulma.

“Oh, how nice. You’re married,” you restate following her gaze. 

“So, you and Goku are...dating?”.

“I’m a paid acquaintance,” you smirk.

“Ahhh, say no more,”.

The two of you hold a moment of silence. 

“How is that line of work, by the way?”

“It’s pretty good actually, I get paid to be pleased, can’t ask for better,”. The two of you continue your spell of silence. It was calming, the view of dozens on dozens of flower rows from the table was a sight to behold. _I wonder if Bulma will let me take some home_ …

“Alright guys, Goku should be here any minute, everything better be perfect!” Bulma yells.

“Everything already is perfect, what more do you want...” someone mumbles under their breath.

“I know! And you better keep it that way, Yamcha!” Bulma turns to pinch the man’s ear.

As the man yowls in pain you notice a small purple haired kid climb upon the table next to you.

“Hi Trunks!” you recognize the boy. 

The boy blinks up at you, then quickly turns his head to his handheld device, “Hi,”.

_Aww...he’s so cute!_ Taking a closer look at the boy you noticed he was a perfect culmination of his mother’s beauty and his father's smug veneer. You wondered how much food the little man ate, if he was scolded on a daily basis by his father. 

Your train of thought is broken by one of the guys, “Hey Goku! Took you long enough,”. Suddenly everyone runs to greet the guest of honor. You and the blonde stay behind at the table. 

“Goku!”, you hear Trunks yell running towards the man.

“Hey everyone!” Goku scoops Trunks up into the air. 

“You just had to make your last minute entrance,”.

“I’m right on time, what do you mean Vegeta?”.

“Aw don’t mind him, he just hasn’t seen you in a while. He missed you,” you hear Vegeta’s wife quietly explain. 

“I did not! Kakkarot could be gone a whole year and I not give a damn!” the proud man gloats. 

“Yeah whatever, tough guy,”, Bulma walks Goku into the garden building. 

“So I know you won this year, yet again,” Yamcha rubs Goku’s head. 

“Yeah I won, that reminds me. There was this one fighter there….man he was weird,” Goku puts down Trunks as he explains.

“Ha! You’re one to talk, Goku you are the definition of weird,” Krillin laughs.

“No, I mean seriously. The guy had mouths all over his body, I don’t know about you but that seems to be a liability in a fight, not a strength,” Goku gestures with his hands to explain the opponent. 

“Well what was his ability?” Yamcha asks.

“He used the suction from his saliva to crawl all over the place like some giant bug,”.

“Ewww, that’s gonna give me nightmares,” Bulma squirms. The group shows a unified look of disgust.

They make their way to the table. “Hey!” Goku notices your presence. He walks over to greet you, almost getting knocked over as Trunks runs to reclaim his seat next to you. “Alright Trunks, I won’t steal your spot,” the man laughs. “So, how have you been?”.

You turn to face the man, “I’ve been good, how was the tournament?”.

“It was great! One of the main reasons I go is to test my strength, and to meet fellow fighters as well. At the end it’s really just a good experience”.

“Boring!” Trunks exclaims from below, still eying his game.

“Well, what do you wanna hear about Trunks?” Goku grins.

“I don’t know, didn’t you bring me something?”.

“I didn’t bring you anything this time, kiddo, but…!” Goku picks up the child and flys him into the air. Trunks screams in delight. 

“Alright! Let’s eat!” 

Everyone digs into the feast in front of them. You were thankful for Trunk’s presence as he shielded your eating. You ate like a truck driver, as your mother would tease you, and you did not want certain eyes to see you make work of the food in front of you. 

As you turned however, you gaped as Goku began shoving everything he could get his hands on inside his mouth. Literally everything, no particular order. You followed the duplicate noise across the table, discovering Vegeta too ate the same way. 

“Hey you two, show some manners! We have a guest you know!” Bulma loudly scolds the two animalistic men. 

You giggle to yourself, wondering why you ever concerned yourself with how you appeared to eat.

Goku had stopped his eating and turned to you, crumbs and bits of food all over his face, “You didn’t want anything I just ate, right?”.

You laugh, “I mean if I did, you already ate it,”.

The woman beside you lets out a small laugh.

Pretty soon all the food had been demolished, leaving the once cornucopia covered table now barren. Bulma began to open another bottle of alcohol. 

You glanced down, Trunks had fallen asleep on your lap, food trailing off his lips and onto his face. _He is so precious_. As you reach to grab a napkin your hand brushes Goku’s. 

“Here you go,” he hands the paper to you.

“Thanks,” you begin to dab the child’s soft face.

After some cake, the party dies down. Krillin and his wife are the first to leave. Yamcha and Goku begin to clean up. 

“Vegeta! Don’t just stand there looking self important! Do something!” you overhear Bulma yell.

“Hmph!” Vegeta walks over to you and collects his son. Without a word, he walks right past you and out the garden doors.

“Let them handle this, you go relax,” Bulma’s voice echoed in your head as you stood in front of the fountain. You had a view of the stars from the glass roof, something you didn’t see everyday. _I should be getting back_ , you yawn. 

“Hey,” you turn to see Goku next to you, resting himself on a broom.

“Hi,” you let out a yawn before resting your face into a smile.

“Do you...wanna come to my place?”.

_That was random_ , you thought. _Ohhhh_.

“Yeah, that’d be fun,” you turn to rest your bum on the fountain marble. 

“Great, gimme just a sec,” he runs off.

You were beginning to doze into sleep.  
“Ready to go?”.

You wake yourself just enough to see Goku standing in front of you. Holding out your arms to be carried, he picks you up. As he adjusts you in his arms he yells, “Alright, thank’s Bulma! I’ll be going,”.

“Hold on Goku,”.

She makes her way over only to find you asleep,“Make sure you’re careful Goku. I know how heavy handed you can be,”.

“Don’t worry Bulma, I got her,” Goku reassures. 

Bulma watches as he carries you out through the doors, smiling to herself. 

“Yamcha! Watch where you put those!”. 


	10. Spilt Feels

The night was still young as you and Goku left the garden house. Underneath the stars, your unconscious body was safe in Goku’s arms. You began to move in his hold.

“Let’s get you in bed,”.

Goku carries you to his car. Slowly opening the passenger door, he places you inside. 

Your eyes peer out a car window as you begin to wake from your nap,  _ How long was I asleep…? _ Goku notices your movement in the dark vehicle.

“You up now?”

“I am…” you may have been awake but you were still a bit drowsy.

“So...did you still want to go to my place or…”

“I...left my car at Bulma’s….”.

“You were so sound asleep...I didn’t want to wake you…”

You take a minute to ponder the situation. “It’s alright Goku, I’ll just pick it up tomorrow,” you try to hide your disappointment. 

The car became silent, street lights beaming across the windows as you went on.  _ Tomorrow I have another appointment...Is it really alright for me to be out this late…? _ You knew how tired you got.  _ Worst case scenario I’ll just have to cancel… _

__ You decided not to worry yourself. Right now you were with Goku, you hadn’t seen him in almost three months. If you were being honest with yourself, you did miss him.  _ But I don’t want my feelings to keep me from doing my job _ , you began fiddling with your hands in your lap. 

“If it’s out of your way, I can just drop you off at home,”. 

“I….” you began. You weren’t sure if you wanted to risk losing your appointment tomorrow just to have fun. _ I have bills to pay...What is spending the night with Goku gonna do for me?  _ You realized you were being too hard on yourself.  _ Life isn’t all about money...When was the last time I did something for me? Not worrying about bills, or hiding my feelings, what do I want?  _

“Take me to your place,”.

The car pulls up to an apartment building. As the two of you make your way up the stairs, you began doubting your decision.  _ No, this is what I want to do. _

__ “Here we are! Home sweet home,” Goku turns on the lights, revealing a tiny studio room. As you turn your head and walk inside, you notice pieces of artwork on the wall.  _ Aww, ‘Signed by Gohan’ _ . Pearing to the back of the room a twin sized bed sat in the corner, a pile of weights occupying the space inbetween the bed and wall. 

“How...homey…” you began. The room was close to bare.  _ Where was his TV?  _

__ “Yep, I try to keep it as clean as I can,” Goku laughs.

“I see,” you eye the three clothes baskets filled to the brim with laundry. 

Goku leads you to the bed, the only place to sit in the entire room. 

“You really don’t have any hobbies,” you realize placing yourself on the bed. 

“Yeah well, I don’t enjoy anything else really, other than fighting,”. 

“Really, that’s the only thing you enjoy?” you peer into his eyes in disbelief. 

“Well, I like seeing you,”.

“We both already know that,” you laugh inching closer to the man. “Goku...do you...enjoy sex?”.

“What? Of course I do,”.

“I mean….when we first met you acted as if you’d never done anything like that before,”

“I’ve done it before,” Goku defends.

“I know you have, you’ve got two kids. So...enlighten me,” you lay your head onto his lap.

As you adjust yourself, Goku takes a moment to respond.

“It’s just that, when I did it before...it didn’t feel right. With you...it just feels different,”. 

“Aww, I’ll take that compliment. But seriously, you never masturbated before or anything? Our first appointment, you looked like you’d never bust a nut in your life,”.

“Yeah, it’s like I told you before,” Goku began to gently stroke your shoulder. “I don’t really enjoy anything else other than fighting, but that was before I met you,” he peers down at you.

You joke to yourself,  _ Did I just turn an asexual?  _ You turn from your side and lay on your back, reaching a hand up to Goku’s jaw. 

“I don’t really understand, but if you say so,” you smile up.

Goku smiles down at you, “You know, I really missed you,” he kisses your forehead. 

“That’s...nice,” your face becomes downcast.

“What’s wrong?” Goku asks as you begin to sit up from his lap. 

You turned your head so he couldn’t see your face. 

“Hey,” he gently reaches for your hand.

“Look, don’t start catching feelings for me, ok?”.

“Catching feelings?”.

“Goku you’re my client! It will never work out,” you suddenly let out. 

After a moment of silence, “You say it won’t work out, why are you so sure?” the man asks.

“Because….you’re not the first,” you struggle to say.

“You can’t say you know for sure. You’re not even letting yourself see how you feel,”.

“I know what will happen….And I know how I feel,” you keep your face hidden.

“You’re not even going to tell me? Not even going to give this a chance?”.

“Sorry! But unlike you, my job depends on me keeping my shit together, not letting myself just go with the flow!” you jolt up off the bed, “I wouldn’t expect you to understand,”.

You storm off to the bathroom, leaving Goku to himself. 

“Uggh!” his body crashes onto the bed.

You slowly emerge from the bathroom. Goku walks over to you.

“Are...are you okay?”.

“I apologize…”.

You inch closer to Goku, head hanging down. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his embrace.

You begin to speak, words muffled on his chest.

“What did you say?” Goku pulls away.

“....This is...hard for me,”.

Goku pulls you back into the hug. “It’s okay,”.

You clutch onto his back, unsure how you were going to overcome your emotions.  _ What am I even doing…?  _

__

After turning off the lights, the both of you walk over to the bed. Goku was letting you borrow one of his shirts, something you could see yourself getting used to. You crawl onto the mattress first, snagging a spot near the window. As you lay down you turn to face the man in front of you. He returned your gaze, concern in his eyes. 

“You gonna be okay?”.

You shift your body closer, “I believe so,”.

“If it bothers you so much, we don’t have to speak on it ever again,”.

“It’s not like….I don’t want to be in love,” you begin.

“Then...?”.

“Look, I am a very emotional person. Over the years I’ve learned, feelings are a distraction. You’re better off suppressing them….That’s what I think anyway,”.

“Who told you that?” Goku scrunches up his face.

You smile, “What do you mean? It’s common knowledge. In the adult world, feelings just distract you,”.

Goku places an arm around you, “Well, in my experience, knowing what you love and hate helps get you through life,”.

You look up at the man, wondering if you could ever share his worldview.

“Hang on...did you just say adult world? What are you, 20?”.

You laugh, “How old do I look?”.

“Ehhh...early twenties. But yeah, no one says that,” he smirks.

“Whatever,” you climb on top of Goku. As you balance yourself on his chest, you look down. The two of you lock eyes for some time. Goku then reaches up to peck your forehead. 

“My forehead is your favorite huh…?” you began to yawn.

“Mhm..” the man’s eyes struggled to stay open. 

You were having trouble staying awake yourself, “Goku…”.

“Hmm…” his eyes were now shut.

“Nothing,” you lay your head down. As you fell into your slumber, you felt a weight on your chest was lifted. You went to sleep knowing that it was okay….Everything was going to be okay. 


	11. The Morning After

As you open your eyes the next morning, all you could think of was last night. The words you’d spoken came rushing back to you. _Did I really get angry like that?_

You turn to look out the window, behind a tiny cactus plant you could see into the apartment complex. It was just before sunrise, shades of blue and purple best describing the color behind the glass. 

As you sit up you notice a warm light filling the otherwise dark room. You get a closer look and discover it was coming from the bathroom. _I guess he must be awake_. You slowly get up and walk your bare feet across the carpet. 

As you creep near the door you see Goku in the mirror, brushing his teeth. You push the door open enough for him to notice you.

“Mmgm!”. 

You make your way inside the tiny washroom as he greets you. 

“Morning to you too,” you reach to place a kiss on his cheek. 

As Goku spits into the sink you wrap your arms around him from behind.

“Why you up so early…?” you drag out, barely awake. 

“About to go on my morning run,” he places his hands atop yours. 

“Really?” you yawn, “This early?”. 

“Yep, me and Vegeta, every morning,”.

You have no comment at the mention of Vegeta’s name. You hold onto Goku a little longer, brushing your head against his back. Suddenly Goku reaches to pull his shirt up.

“Scuse me,” his shirt comes over his head.

“Oh, my apologies,” you scoot back to get a better view.

After setting his shirt on the sink, he turns to look at you. He reaches up to caress your face, “You wanna join me?”.

You place a hand on the counter, “Sure,”.

Goku let’s his hands graze your lower hips, then lifts them over your head along with your shirt. You let out another yawn then lean towards his lower body. Making contact with the elastic band of his boxers you pull them down.

You were still left with your panties on as Goku placed you onto the sink counter. You pull him into a kiss, a deep tongue curling encounter. You run your hands up and down his bare back, him returning the attention by sliding his fingers down your underwear.

“Cold!”.

“These gotta come off anyway,” he teases.

You jump off of the counter. Goku then grabs your hand and leads you inside the shower. 

Upon entering the tub you eye the back corner. 

“Oh, so that’s where you get your fresh scent,” you laugh.

Goku didn't hear you as he turned on the water. Suddenly the shower head came on. At first Goku stood in front of you, shielding you from the droplets. But he then steadily moves you in front of him.

“Want me to wash you?” he yells over the water.

You nod your head with a smile. He proceeds to release some liquid soap onto you, then begins to rub it all over your body. First your shoulders, then making his way to your tits, he gives them a little squeeze. 

You moan from the feeling of his wet hands on your boobs. You tilt your head onto his chest. Goku continues to spread the soap over you. Now moving onto your backside, he moves the soap in a circular motion making sure to get inside your crevices. 

“Hey! Not there!”.

“What’s the big deal? Everyone’s got hair down there,” Goku laughs.

You silently curse yourself for skipping your waxing appointment last week, but find yourself glad you don’t have to hide everything from him.

After finishing up with your legs Goku pops back up to his normal height.

“Alright, my turn!”.

“Okay,”. 

You start on his upper body, mirroring his same motions on you. You slowly brush over his left arm, pausing to entwine your fingers into his. After a few seconds you let go, continuing onto his torso. 

After finishing up with the area, you get onto your knees and come face to face with your favorite spot. Goku places a hand on your head as you take his cock inside your mouth. 

“Mmmhm,” you moan letting the flesh slip out of your mouth. You begin to wash it, first with your thumb. You then bring in the soap and lather it good. 

  
  


You both finish washing off and slowly step out of the shower. Goku dries off his head then hands you the small towel.

“Here,”.

“Thanks,”.

The two of you walk out of the bathroom, leaving the light on as the single source in the room. After drying yourself off, you help yourself to one of Goku’s hoodies found laying at the top of a basket. _Hmm, smells clean_. You pull it over your head. 

While Goku got dressed you climb back into bed, still having at least four more hours till the start of your day. 

“Are you about to leave?” you hear keys jingle across the room.

“Almost, gotta get some breakfast,”.

You try to stop yourself from falling asleep to the sound of Goku moving around in the kitchen. At this point your tired eyes could wait no more, they close shut.

“Alright I’m going, let me know when you’re ready to go home. I’ll call you a ride,”.

“Mhmmm,” you mumble.

You don’t even hear the door shut as you return to your slumber.

  
  


You awake to the sound of a bird chirping near the window. 

“Mmm...I’m awake…”.

You reach a hand to the other side of the bed only to find it empty.

 _Oh, that’s right_ …. You realize. Sitting up you pull out your phone. It’s eight AM, _I still have a few hours before my first appointment_. 

You slide off of the bed, noticing how much sun came into the room through the window. You walk into the bathroom to get ready. After a quick wash of your face you hear your phone go off in the other room. 

You come out of the bathroom and look at your new message.

_‘Hey, don’t think I forgot about you! I can get you a ride now if you’re ready to leave. Just make sure you lock the doors’_ the message read. 

_He offered me a ride? When did he say that…?_

_‘Thank you, now is fine. I’ll be ready’_.

_‘Cool! Will let you know when they get there’_.

‘Ok’.

You get dressed while you await your ride. As you sit on the bed you ponder to yourself. You had assumed Goku’s sons received their gentleman-like manners from their mother. But it looked to you as if they may have inherited it from their father as well. 

_Oh well_ , you thought, _Who woulda thought it? Guess you can’t judge a book by it’s cover_.

Your phone vibrates thus interrupts your thought. _My ride is here_. 

You lock the door from the inside then step out into the sun, the day holding a fresh start. _What a beautiful morning_. You walk over to the blue car awaiting you and hop inside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. What's Important

You stood against your balcony in the mid morning afternoon. The sky was grey, as if shining brightly throughout the day had taken up all the energy of the sun. As you waited for it to rain you munched on a fruit. 

The cool breeze was perhaps the best part of the season. Where you lived, the weather ranged from the hottest hot all the way to freezing in just a matter of hours. You were glad for the small intervals of calming weather your city brought to you. 

_ Relationships huh?. _ ..Your appointments for the day were now over, leaving you to ponder over recent events. Goku’s return had brought up a good amount of emotions from you, emotions you thought you had managed to lock away. 

Why did your emotions always seem to be a shambled mess whenever he was involved? You had everything exactly the way you wanted it, or so you thought. Yesterday’s events proved otherwise. You recalled the anger and distress you felt at Goku’s apartment the night before .  _ I totally wasn’t expecting that to happen _ . _ I completely went off on the guy. _

__ You were a solitary woman. You loved your space, your independence….You were responsible for no one, had no one telling you what to do. But all this freedom you had….there was no one to share it with. You were...alone. 

Being in the escort occupation earned you enough to live the life you wanted. You were able to afford a comfortable place in the busy, mid-city suburb. You remembered your first week on the job. As soon as you had gotten paid, it was straight to the designer store to get the bag you had been eyeing for years. You smiled to yourself, reliving the moment you first felt the true meaning of your independence. 

You remembered the day you bought your new car, it was quite recent. Your precious Mercedes Sedan was the perfect shade of red, a ride that stood out on the road. You fiddle with the fruit in your hand.  _ My beautiful car….Maybe I’ll take her for a ride later tonight.  _ Suddenly you remembered.

“Crap!” your car was at Bulma’s place still. You sighed. You would have to go get it before the end of the day.  _ Hmm... _ you thought to yourself.  _ If I hadn’t gone to Goku’s place last night...No, then I would’ve had to drive my tired ass home _ . You tried to reason with yourself.  _ And….I suppose I did have fun.  _ You recalled the shower you two had in the morning.  _ Heh, I could do that again… _

__ You prepare yourself to go back inside.  _ I could go get it now...nah. I’ll take a quick nap first.  _ Walking into the living room you pick up your phone. After sending a text to Bulma you head over to your bed. Falling face first onto the mattress you wonder,  _ What if I wasn’t an escort….Pft,  _ you laugh _ , Then you wouldn’t be able to afford any of this _ . The question still weighed on your mind as your eyes slowly closed. You didn’t hate your job, however it did cost you a few things…. You decided to save the thought for later. 

On your way to Bulma’s place you pondered over the question once again.  _ My goodness! Why is this such a pressing question? _ You’d been an escort for about three years now. You had never before thought of doing anything else.  _ What could I even do that would make me the same amount of money anyway…  _ What could you do that didn’t involve going back to school….

You don’t even notice the car pull into the Briefs estate. 

“This you ma’am?”. 

“Oh yes! Thank you so much!”. 

As you step out of the car you wish you had brought an umbrella.  _ Let’s hope it doesn't rain till I get back home.  _ You call Bulma to let her know you’ve arrived. After getting off the phone with her, you head towards the main house. 

_ This was supposed to be a quick trip, but I suppose...Bulma’s not that bad to be around, I can stay a while _ . Making your way to the building, you feel the first droplets of rain. You sighed,  _ Well, at least I’ll be inside _ . 

“Hey you!”.

“What’s up Bulma,” you wave entering the mansion. 

“I hope you got home okay last night,”.

“Yeah, I guess I fell asleep heh, I woke up and found myself on my way to your buddy’s house,” you laugh recalling the drive to Goku’s apartment.

“That’s right, he carried you home,” Bulma’s eyes widened. “Sooo...what did you two do…?”. 

“Oh come on Bulma, don’t give me that look. You literally pay me to fuck him,”.

“I know...but last night wasn’t an official appointment was it?” she smirks. 

“No...it wasn’t...actually,” you recalled, “All we did was talk,” you were a bit surprised by the fact. “Yeah...we just talked….I totally thought he invited me over to fuck,”. 

“Yeahhh. Goku’s weird like that, can’t explain that one,”.

“No! It’s not a bad thing. In fact,” you foresaw this being a long talk and found a seat on the couch. “I really appreciated that. It’s definitely a change of pace for me,”. 

“Oooohh, a change of pace,” Bulma held her face, peering at you with narrow eyes and a grin. 

“Don’t even girl. Look, I’m a professional. The last thing I’m going to do is catch feelings for someone who pays to spend time with me. A client is just that, a client,”. You cross your arms, mind made up. 

“I mean...technically Goku isn’t your client. He’s not the one who is paying you,”.

“Bulma don’t get into the semantics! You get my point,”.

“No honestly,” Bulma ponders, “If he’s not the one paying, shouldn't that change how you see him?”. 

You hold your hands in your lap. 

“Why does it bother you so much anyway? You don’t want to feel like he’s only with you for the sex?...I don’t understand…” Bulma takes a sip of her tea.

After a moment you respond, “A friend of mine told me when I first started...It would never work out between an escort and her client,”.

“Huh? Why not?” Bulma puts her cup down.

“She said something like….they’re either gonna be more likely to cheat...or they just aren’t right in the head,”.

“Well Goku’s definitely not right in the head,” Bulma laughs, “But look, who’s this friend of yours anyway? You’re telling me you guys go years and years just fucking other men….and staying single?” Bulma asks in disbelief.

“That’s what I was told...I never really bothered to ask anyone else,” you reach to pour yourself a cup of tea from the pot. “Not to mention, I’ve tried it before…” you bring your teacup to your mouth.

“And, what happened?” Bulma leans in to hear.

“It just didn’t work out….that man,” you gently hold your cup in your lap. “He just wanted it for free. Once I agreed to date him….all the nice things he used to, all the gifts and compliments just stopped,”.

Bulma looks on with understanding.

“After a few months of that...I just couldn't take it anymore. That man sucked,” you look up, your melancholy eyes now becoming replaced with anger.

Bumla walks over to join you on the love seat, “No, yeah….I totally understand that. I’m sorry to hear that happened to you,”. 

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that. That man’s long gone,” you reach for your tea. 

“But still….I don’t think you should let that one guy stop you from trying again. I mean just look at me,” Bulma places a hand to your back, “Me and Yamcha used to be together, but then, I dumped him,”.

You pull away in shock, “You mean that guy from the party?! Buma, that guy was cute!”.

“Yeah, I know. But he was also lazy. After a few months, the guy became a pro baseball player and just forgot about me!” Bulma lets out the last bit with an irritated tone. 

“Ohh,”.

“And now I’m with the love of my life!” the woman swoons.

You subconsciously put on a look of disdain. 

“Oh don’t be like that. I know the man’s a little rough...But he can also be real sweet,”.

“How? By holding his tongue for a whole day? Everything that comes out of that man’s mouth is an insult. I don’t know how you do it Bulma,”.

“Well...he’s gone through a lot of change. He used to be worse, believe it or not,” Bulma laughs to herself. 

“No way! You’ve been married for how long?”. 

“We’ve been together for 6 years now!”.

You wondered how this woman could stand Vegeta and his...attitude.

“I mean don’t get me wrong, Vegeta can be horrible, I know, but there’s just that something about him,” Bulma turns to you with a smile, “I can’t explain it, I love the man,”.

You look at the woman with disbelief,  _ There's no way...Is that what love is? Just an unexplainable feeling….yeah right. _

“Well,” Bulma stands up from the couch, “You should get going, it looks like it might get worse,”.

You look out towards the window, “When did it get so dark out?”.

“I don’t know, guess when we were talking,”.

Bulma walks you to the door, “If I were you, I’d talk to that friend of yours. I find it hard to believe you women stay single forever. Maybe she can tell you something,”.

You wondered why you’d never thought of it yourself, “That’s a good idea, thanks,”. The both of you embrace in a hug. 

“Alright Bulma, take care! And tell Trunks I said hi!” you yell on your way out. 

“I will! You get home safe,” Bulma watches from the door. 

You hop into your car quickly to avoid the rain. 

“Whew!” The downpour was starting to get heavier. 

As you pulled onto the road you found yourself glad you had your visit with Bulma. She was right, everyone wants to be in a relationship at some point. Was it really true you couldn't be an escort and have a lover, a real lover? You resolve to call your friend as soon as you can to find out. 


	13. The Life You Want

You tap your foot on the ground, an anxious air settling on the small table you sat at.  _ Where is she? _ You had been waiting for a good 15 minutes for your fellow associate, whom you called friend.  _ If honey don’t hurry up, someone’s getting replaced _ . You typically had a bit more patience, but due to the subject of the conversation you couldn't help but feel on edge. The words you were to speak with your colleague today would determine your relationship with Goku. 

You bring your wrist up to look at the time. A few weeks after Goku's return, you decided to take Bulmas advice and ask your friend some questions. While the idea had seemed good, you and your friend had only met once, your relationship mainly consisting of calls and social media tags. You were never one to take other people's opinions to heart, however this situation could cost you if you weren't careful. In the worst case, well you supposed heartbreak was the worst thing that could occur. But you had already made that mistake once. You weren’t keen on repeating it.

_ I’ll wait five more minutes, then I'm out. _ You pick up your drink for a sip. It was making you on edge, the slow pace of the little cafe. Typically the emptiness brought you serenity. But under the current day’s circumstances...you found yourself uneasy. 

_God I hope she doesn't tell me anything I don't want to hear._ _She’s the only one I can talk to, if she tells me no...I don’t know what I’ll do._ You reluctantly take one last look at your watch. _Alright_. You rise to your feet, planning to leave. Suddenly you spy a bright red figure come your direction. 

“Hey girlfriend!”. 

“...Elena…How nice of you to finally show,”. 

The woman was dressed in an eye-catching red cocktail dress. A white mini jacket adorned her shoulders, toning down the event-like attire.

As Elena pulls you into a hug the scent of Prada fills your nose.  _ She hasn't changed I see. _

“You look lovely,” you casually pull away. 

“Thank you! I do apologize! My appointment ran a little late. You know how that is,”. Elena joins you at the table. 

“Of course. So...tell me, how has the work been treating you?”. 

“Wonderful! Did I ever tell you about Donny? I just met him and boy is he a hunk!”.

“Oh? Is this a new client or…”.

“No! That’s my man! You know we don’t share names. I know for sure I taught you that,”. 

You look up in disbelief. “Your man?! El! Whatever happened to...ughh. Look that’s why I called you out here today,”.

Elena begins to scroll on her phone. “Look! That night was so fun!”. 

You peer closer to the woman's phone, her manicured nails almost covering the screen. 

“That looks fun,”. 

You try to hide your envy. Here Elena had posted herself on a date with her partner on social media. The main place she attracted her customers.  _ What was she thinking? _

“Elena I need to ask you. This right here is your man...what ever happened to no relationships?”. 

“Did I say that? Hmm…” Elena wonders to herself, placing a finger on her chin. 

“You did!-You did say that,” you try to hold onto your sanity. 

“Look girl, in this business, you do what you want to. Sure there are some rules, but you decide most of it. You didn’t take what I said and run with it, did you?”.

“Elena. That’s what you told me. How could you say something like that and then take it back? Do you know what I've been putting myself through?!”.

“Woah sweetie. Calm down. You're telling me this whole time you haven't been with anyone? What about that guy you told me about? The single dad?”. 

“No! You told me not to!”. 

At this point you found yourself angrily above the table, half a mind to pull the woman’s curls straight from her head. 

“Ok! Yeah, maybe I did say that. But hon’ you didn’t have to listen to me. I don't know everything. Honestly, I don't know why you listened anyway. After a certain incident I thought you no longer trusted me,”. 

“Elena. I love that man...I've been so conflicted over what to do...and here you are just going about your day with your man on your social media for everyone to see! Not a care in the world!”.

“Geez! You pissed?”. 

“Oh, I am beyond pissed!” you yell a little too loud. Luckily for you the area was mostly empty, only a lonely cashier at the register. The kid seemed to be on his phone, not giving two hoots to the conversation. 

After a moment, Elena decides to speak. “So…What do you want me to say?”. 

“...Nothing. There is nothing to say. Just...I need some time alone,” you get up. “Lovely chat. As per our other meetings, you have me leaving with a desire to strangle something. Hope you and Johnny have a blast,”.

You pick up your drink to return it to the station, soon after heading towards the door. 

“It’s Donny...” Elena whispers to herself. 

  
  
  



	14. Authors Note

Hi readers, ladies I assume. This is Mrs_Rice. I just wanted to let you know how I’m feeling at this point in the story. I have gotten both good and bad feedback on my work and right now I am feeling a bit disheartened.

My editor has told me that the story is a bit aimless. Not that the plot is aimless, but the characters I’m working with (DBZ characters) are very flat and have no growth or development (I’m aware this is a fanfic therefore it doesn’t need to have growth or purpose BUT! I strive for perfection). This series is a bit ambitious for a fanfic….well it’s ambitious for any fanfic I’ve written. 

My editor (best friend)’s opinion has been weighing me down and I just want to sort out what this means for the story. I will continue it despite my friend’s opinion. I know the story might be a bit confusing and come off too personal at times, but I have a vision. One that tries to delve into the emotions of the reader, this is not just a story. I want you readers to really experience what it means to live this life. What it means to feel hopeless and lost, conflicted and at your limit. Then when all hope is lost, find yourself surrounded by loved ones, no matter how distant. 

Unglamourous Feelings is an emotional journey, one I know not many people will want to go on. But for those of you who decide to stick around, hell, even those of you who have made it this far, I thank you. I hope you continue to read the story and by the end of it learn a bit more about yourself and the life around you. ♥ 


	15. What She Means to Me

“It’s been a minute since the two of us hung out, huh?”.

“Yeah. Ever since you got married you don’t need me anymore,”.

“Oh stop Goku. You know you’ve always got a special place in my heart,” Bulma reaches to rub the man's head.

“Hah!”.

“So. You said you needed my help with something. What’s up?”.

Orange clouds hide the sun, sunlight straining to show through. The pair walked down the shopping district, tiny mom and pop shops filling the block. Goku had insisted on getting ice cream before they started their escapade.

“It’s about her...you know,”.

“Assuming we’re talking about the same girl, all I can say is gifts always work. The bigger the better,”.

Goku suddenly stops.

“What? No, I’m not apologizing. I wanna ask her out,”.

“Oh! Why didn’t you say so!” Bulma throws her hands into the air in excitement. “About time my guy! You’ve been single for how long now?”.

“Ahh...you know me. I don’t really do relationships. That’s why she’s so special. I have to do something for her,”. 

“Awww. Well, love doctor Bulma’s here. I’m sure we can think of something,” Bulma let’s out before taking another lick of her cold treat.

The two continue strolling down the block. A mochi stand stood out on the curb. 

“Free sample,” an old lady holds out a tray of assorted colorful desserts. 

“Mhmmm! Thinking makes me hungry,” Goku reaches for the tray.

“I see you haven’t changed. Didn’t you just finish a triple scoop of ice cream?” Bulma observes as her buddy shoves about 20 tiny mochi pieces into his mouth. 

“Ahhh! That was nothing. Anyway! So you were saying,” Goku wipes his mouth off with his hands.

“Yeah well. Do you know what she likes?”. 

“Nope,”.

“Her favorite band?”.

“Uh-uh,” he shrugs.

“Does she have a pet?”.

“Not that I know of,”.

“Come on, work with me here! You don’t know anything about her?”.

“Nothing specific comes to mind...nope,”.

“Ok well,” Bulma begins to munch on her cone,“...It’s the thought that counts anyway….Why don’t you try getting her something you think she would like then?”.

“Oh! What about this place?” Goku points.

Bulma looks towards the sign, “Yeah….Not everyone can handle a fish….Damn fragile things,”. A sour memory of Bulma flushing a dead koi down the toilet came to mind. Trunks wouldn’t stop crying the entire day for his pet. They move on.

“Hey! What about here?” Bulma points towards an antique jewelry store. 

“Ehhh. Wouldn’t know what to pick, there's sooo many options. I don’t like that kind of pressure,” Goku laughs.

“Yeah right. You just don’t wanna spend too much on her. Don’t know how long she’s gonna stick around, huh?”.

“I don’t mind the money. But I wouldn’t know what to get,”. 

Bulma shrugs, “If you say so,”.

“Oh! Here,”.

“Flowers? That’s romantic, flowers have different meanings you know-” Bulma barely finishes as Goku pulls her inside.

“I want these,”.

“Yeah those are kinda pretty,”.

It was a white flower Goku had chosen, a white amaryllis with powder pink petals. The flower stood proud and lone, it’s solitary stem beholding the beauty.

“What made you pick that one?” Bulma asks as they check out. 

“Ehh it’s pretty...she’s pretty,” noticing his friend facepalm, Goku laughed, “Joke Bulma. I don’t know....It looked so lonely, but then I thought, there's beauty in being able to stand alone, ya know?”.

The cashier thanks them on their way out. 

“You about ready to get some food yet?”.

“Bulma, you know I’m ready to eat anytime,”. 

As they walk towards a restaurant Bulma laughs to herself, “You’re a bottomless pit Goku,”.

Bulma looks down at her phone, “Huh, it’s getting late. Hey,”. She glances over to her buddy who showed no sign of stopping his eating. “So when are you gonna give them to her?”.

Goku paused for a second to swallow his food, “I wanna do it the day after tomorrow. You know, the last time I saw her was the party,”.

Bulma almost gags, “Huh!? Why has it been that long?”.

“Yeahhh. Me and Vegeta had a chat, he said if I wanna see her he won’t have anything to do with it,” Bulma listened intently. “Also...I needed some time to figure out what I wanna do. I could continue to be her client…”. 

“But there’s not really much to that huh? Man! Why’d Vegeta go and do that! All he cares about is his damn image. Oh well,” she lets out a sigh, “I knew what I was getting into when I married him,”. 

“It’s not that big a problem Bulma. This is something I’ve been thinking about for a while now….I want our relationship to change, if she feels the same of course,”. 

“Well that’s good to hear. I’m not gonna say much, but I don’t think you’ll have a problem asking her out,”.

Goku looks up, “What makes you think that?”.

Bulma smiles, “Oh, just a hunch,”.

“You guys must’ve talked,” Goku eyes Bulma suspiciously.

“Hey,” she shrugs her shoulders, “My lips are sealed,”. 

Bulma looked on as her friend continued to eat the food in front of him. She had finished a few minutes before. 

“How much are you gonna eat? I’m not made of money you know?”.

Goku takes a big gulp, “Relax Bulma. I can get it,”.

“Huh? Who paid last time? I can’t recall,”.

“No worries, I got it,”.

Bulma glanced at the man, _Well, he’s grown_. She laughed to herself remembering a time Goku didn’t even know what money was. She reaches over and grabs a piece of calamari off of her friend’s plate. 

“Hey!,”.

“Oh please. Like you haven’t had enough already,” Bulma teases.


	16. Normal Meeting

You held your phone in your hand, scrolling through social media to pass the time. The sun held a yellow hue as it shined through your sheer curtains. It was late in the afternoon and you had just eaten lunch, your favorite time of the day.

_I wonder if he likes to cook?_ You smile to yourself.

The last time you saw Goku had been weeks, 21 days to be exact. Typically your meetings were once a week. You pondered what could make him change his frequency in appointments with you. Nonetheless, this afternoon you would finally see him again. 

_What time is he coming again?_ You open your messages app and reread the text. 5:30. You had 30 minutes left. This was an official appointment the two of you had today. You question whether something happened with Vegeta, the man who employed you. 

_Oh well, no point sticking my nose in. If it’s important I’m sure I’ll find out._

You get up and walk over to the sink, filling a cup with water. You then return to your comfortable seat in front of the tv. Since you had a few minutes to yourself before the man came, you figured you might as well think about where he stood with you. 

Droplets of water pecked the stainless steel sink as the time passed. The yellow hue in the room was now stained orange as the day moved on. Your speaker played a background noise of a fresh waterfall and birds chirping, a channel you subscribed to so the apartment wasn’t so quiet. 

You hear a knock at the door. _Finally_. You were beginning to get restless. As Goku steps into your apartment you take in his presence. He hadn’t changed since you last saw him, hair still disheveled, though it suited him. In his hand you noticed a bunch of flowers wrapped nicely to present. 

He pulls you into an embrace, “How have you been?”.

“Wonderful...now that you’re here...” you mumble the last few words into his chest, too low for the man to hear.

“I got you something,”.

You take a look at the flowers you spied before, “Wow, they’re very pretty,”. You marvel as he presents them and places them in your hold.

After taking in the scent of the flowers you lead him into the living room. The two of you take a seat on your sofa. 

“So what have you come for today?” you grin up at the man. “Did you come to enjoy my presence or just a quick fix?”

“Uhhh...both?” he laughs nervously. 

“Well that’s fine then,” you reach over to peck him on the cheek. You turn back to look at the gift. “What kind of flowers are these?”.

“I’m not really sure, they reminded me of you,”.

“Aww...so you’re saying I’m pretty. That’s cute,”.

“Yep,” Goku laughs. He gets up to remove his jacket. 

As he moves to sit back down you decide to ask, “I haven’t seen you in a minute. Has everything been okay?”.

“Hmm? Yeah everything’s fine. Couldn’t be better,” Goku leans back on the couch.

“Of course but. Usually we meet once a week, I was just wondering if something happened with you and Vegeta...maybe,”. As you look at Goku you notice him in a calm state, like nothing in the world could bother him in the moment.

“Ehh...We had a talk about the appointments. From now on he’s no longer gonna be involved,”.

“Oh,” you look on, “I see,”. “So...today you’re covering the cost huh?” you ask bluntly. 

Goku was still leaning back in his seat, “Yep,”. 

“Okay,” you found yourself a bit puzzled. Typically at this point you both would be in bed, getting to business as usual. But today….Goku showed no intention or urgency towards the act. You weren’t complaining. The idea that he just came to enjoy your company enticed you.

While you waited to see what Goku wanted to do, you pulled out your phone. You open your banking app and look at the most recent deposit. You had a special system for depositing your money. It was a bit tedious, but once in your account, it brought you a feeling of security. You wondered if there was another way to gain the reassuring feeling. One that didn’t cost you your love life. That reminded you.

“Hey Goku,” you look towards the man only to find him dozing off. _Is he falling asleep on me?_ You begin to feel irritated. “Goku!”.

“Yeah! What?” he looks over. 

You look at him, wondering whether the situation warranted saying how you felt or staying cordial. Nonetheless, your body acted on it’s own accord. You suddenly felt tears welling up in your eyes. Your throat began to tighten. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Goku suddenly sits up as he sees a tear stream down your face. 

You were silent for a moment, “It’s just that...I haven’t seen you in weeks. And now that I have….” you reach to cover your eyes, “I don’t know!”.

“Hey,” Goku pulls you over closing the distance. “I’m here now,” he wipes a tear off of your face. “I’ve been busy all day, this is the only place I finally have time to rest,”. 

You mumble out, “I missed you,”. 

“I missed you too, sorry for falling asleep,” he pats your head.

The two of you sit there without a word, the sound of your sniffles beginning to let up. You felt embarrassed, how could you cry in front of him? _What am I, a baby?_ You sit up.

“Are you okay?” Goku asks as you move away from him.

“Yes…” you pause, “Goku?”.

“Yeah?”.

“Why am I...always crying around you?”. 

“....Well...you're emotional,”.

You look up, “And what do you mean by that?”.

“I guess I mean...you feel things very deeply. It’s not a bad thing, it just means you go through life differently,”. 

“I know myself, Goku. I’m grown enough to understand that. However,” you bring your body up so your eyes can meet his, “You’re the only one I can’t seem to act around. Whenever you’re involved somehow...I find myself spilling out how I truly feel, no filter…”. You place a hand to his cheek.

Goku reaches to cover your hand with his. As you gaze into each other's eyes, you feel Goku’s face come closer to yours, his hot breath grazing your skin. 

You didn’t even have time to think as the both of you inched closer, entwining your lips together. The heat from your embrace warmed your body in a serene yet sensual way. 

“Mmm,” you moan, tightening your hold on the hair of Goku’s head. You wanted to feel every inch of him. You wanted him to be yours and never leave. 

You lift your thigh onto the couch, giving Goku easy access to your snatch. He reaches his hand down, ready to please you. However, before his hand gets to the destination, you move down to stop him. 

“Wait Goku, we never finished,”. 

“Whaat?” Goku whines.

“I was vulnerable with you. So tell me, how do you feel?”.

Goku straightens himself up ready to give you his reply, “Welp. To be honest, I’m the same,”. He looks down at his hands, “I’ve always been pretty open with how I feel about things. I guess sometimes people tried to take advantage of me, but at the end of the day I’d rather be honest with myself,” he looks up at you. “You gotta live your life, you know?”.

You held your chin in your hands as you listened to Goku speak. _Hmmm_ …

“‘Tis a satisfactory response,” you place a hand on his thigh.

“Was it?” he chuckles as he leans towards you, pecking you on the forehead.

“It was,” you found yourself smiling as he pulled away. 

“So….can we go back to…?”.

“Yeah, but let’s move,”. You get up, your hand in his, and lead him onto the bed.

As you lay under Goku on the bed, you began to reminisce. You remembered your first meeting, having complete control then. Yet, as time went on, you found that control slipping away. You didn’t particularly mind it, but it was a bit unfamiliar. Goku was the only client you allowed access to your personal feelings. 

Keeping your feelings in check helped you put a distance between you and your clients. Not that all of them were available in the first place. Some of them were just getting a break from their wives at home. _Either way_ , you think to yourself as Goku begins to nibble on your neck, it was better to keep a distance. 

_But with you_ … you grinned caressing the man’s back. _With you I feel so good_ …

The room filled with moans and sighs of enchantment. Your body moved together with his in a dance filled with sexual chords and congenial satisfaction. At that moment, no outside factors could distract from your happiness.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. The Askin'

The sun was just beginning to rise, the sky tinting your windows a navy blue. Your eyes flutter open as you smell the scent of cilantro. You bring your head up to spy a brown paper bag sitting on the coffee table. _Mmmm, smells good_ . You turn over to look for your bed buddy. _Where is he?_

You grab your phone and tilt your back against the headboard. It was still dark out. You check the time and survey the area once more. Unsatisfied, you hop off of the bed, the cold air hitting your semi naked body. You hear a sound from the bathroom. Slowly opening the door, you find Goku humming to himself.

“Mornin’,” you rubbed your eyes.

“Heyy,”. 

As your eyes adjust to the light you notice his activity on the toilet. “Oh my gosh!” you hop backwards out of the room. 

“What? You never seen a guy on the pot before?” Goku laughs. 

“I just woke up, and the first thing I see?! Geez Goku,”.

“You’re the one who walked in,” Goku resumes his humming.

You realize the fact and begin to laugh. You stroll back towards the room and lean against the doorway. 

“You’re always up so early,” you let out a yawn. “I don’t know how you do it,”. 

Goku’s gaze is focused elsewhere as you speak, still humming to himself. 

“Okay, well, I’ll be waiting out here,”. 

“Okay,” you still hear him humming as you close the door.

_Weirdo_ , you laugh to yourself as you walk over to your closet. Now… you move some hangers over to the side, _What am I going to wear today?_ You continue to shuffle through your clothes until an outfit catches your attention. 

After picking out your clothes, you place them on the bed. As you pull a shirt over your head, you hear the bathroom door close. You were preoccupied putting the hangers back on the hook, thus leaving yourself vulnerable to the man’s sudden attack.

“Gahh!” you let out from surprise as you feel two hands begin to tickle you. You hear Goku laugh. “Chill!” you let out in between bursts of laughter, “I gotta get dressed!”. It isn’t until a few minutes that Goku removes his hands from your waist, allowing you respite. You bend over to catch your breath. 

“I got us some food, hope you like tacos,” Goku had made his way over to the center of the room. 

“Tacos? This early?”.

After putting on a shirt, you walk over to the other side of the bed to join him. “I don’t really like tacos….” you pause as Goku pulls something out of the bag, “Ohh! These are the good ones!”. 

“I was hoping you’d like them. Then again, if you didn’t I’d just eat ‘em all myself,” Goku comments as you shove the taco down your throat.

“Mmmh! No, I love these!”. 

Goku takes a seat on the couch. Still dressed in his boxers and a white tee, he looked as relaxed as ever. 

“Here,” you toss him the remote. 

“Actually...I was hoping we could talk,” he states as he catches the throw.

“What is there to talk about…?” you join him on the couch, preparing yourself for what he had to say. _Is he done seeing me?_ You ask yourself. _Or maybe...he’s getting back with his ex...Oh man...what is he gonna say?..._

“I’ve been thinking and...you know how I told you Vegeta wasn’t gonna be involved anymore?”.

“Mhmm…” you nod. 

“Well that brought up a point...so I was wondering if you were interested in our relationship changing…”.

_Oh god, he doesn’t wanna be a client anymore! Since it isn’t paid for, he’s not gonna wanna continue…!_

“I wanted to know…” you don’t listen as he finishes his sentence, drowning out his words with your assumed ideas. 

_That’s it...we’re done...I knew this was too good to last…._

“Well?” you hear him ask.

“Well, what?” you try to keep yourself calm. 

“Do you wanna...become something more?”.

“Huh?” you felt like a fish knocked out of the water. It was the complete opposite of what you were expecting. You sat there for a minute, speechless. 

Goku looks at you, awaiting your answer. You were glad you were sitting on the couch because at that moment, you felt your legs go weak. You managed to answer.

“...Sure,”.

“Oh...okay,” he looks on, “I thought you’d be a bit more excited,”.

“Oh don’t mind me, heh,” you place a hand to your forehead, “I just really was not expecting that,”. 

“Is it a no? You don’t have to force yourself...maybe I was reading you wrong,” he mutters the last bit to himself. 

“It’s not that,” you look down as you place your hands in your lap. “I just thought you’d have something else to say. You get to hearing all types of things in this business,”.

“Okay…”.

“Yeah I just thought...you might not want to see me anymore. You know, since it’s no longer free,”. 

“I’d pay anything to see you, that would never be it,”.

His words made you blush, “I see,”. You look up to face him. “Well, to answer your question wholeheartedly, yes Goku. I’d love to become something more with you,” you smile. 

He reaches an arm out, “C’m here,”.

You scoot closer to him on the couch. As you move Goku wraps his arms around you, embracing you in a hug. You close your eyes and take in the warmth from his body. 

“So...what now?” you ask with your face nuzzled into his chest. 

“I don’t know, whatever you wanna do,”. He reaches over to the table and grabs himself a taco. You listen to the sound of him munching on his breakfast. As he takes a gulp he adds, “You call the shots,”. 

“Do you want a drink?”. 

“Yes please,”.

You move to get off of the couch. Just before you walk away Goku places a smack on your bottom. You swiftly turn your head back, a small frown on your face. 

“Too soon?”.

You have no reply as you trudge over to the sink. As you pull a cup out of the cabinet you remark, “Typically an ass slap indicates we won’t be together for long. In my experience,”. 

“Oops. Won’t be doing that then,” Goku laughs turning to reach for another bite of food. 

You saunter back over to the couch handing the man the glass. After thanking you, Goku downs the water in one sip. 

You place yourself on the carpeted floor, leaning your shoulders on his knee, watching as he continues to eat. 

“You were pretty tired yesterday, had a busy one?”. 

“Yeah, yesterday was a day,” he sighs and tilts back onto the couch. 

“Anything you wanna share?”.

“Uhhh...it was nothing eventful. Just a bunch of errands. I mean Gohan had his chess tournament thing...Not that that wasn’t important. But then I had to pick up some stuff for work, had a talk with my ex’s lawyer about custody stuff...yeah didn’t really sleep much yesterday,”.

You listened in amazement at how full the man’s schedule was, “Wow, what a day,”. You wondered, “I don’t understand why you didn’t just reschedule. Yesterday seemed kinda busy,”. 

Goku smiled down at you, “Well, I wanted to see you,”.

You smile back, reaching your body up above his knees. As you put your weight on his thighs, you bent over to place a kiss on his lips. 

“So when did you have time to get the flowers?”. 

“I got them the day before. As you can see,” he grinned, “I’m a master planner,”.

“Ohhh I see,” you laugh. 

The sun had risen during your conversation, lighting the room up with a warmth you had begun to associate with Goku. The two of you had finished the tacos, now basking in the morning sun as it hit you both with it’s warm rays. 

“I’ve been thinking about getting a cat,”.

“Oooh a roommate,”.

“You’d make a good roommate,” you joke.

“I’d be the perfect roommate,” Goku laughs. “Wait, are you serious?”.

“Yeah. I’d love to room with a man. It’s not safe for a lady to be living all alone you know?”.

“Uhh, I don’t know,” Goku glances towards your balcony. “You live in a pretty good area,” 

“I’m trying to persuade you, you goof,”. 

“Ohh, well in that case,” he brings the palm of your hand up to his lips. “I’ll take you up on it,”. 

“Seriously?”.

“I mean it won’t be anytime soon. I got my lease and stuff. But we can definitely do it,”.

“Okay,”.

The birds chirped in the distance as the neighborhood began to wake up. Neither of you moved as the sun began to hit your eyes. 

“Guess we should get ready to start the day huh?” you tilt your head up.

“No. Don’t wanna,”. 

“Goku,” you laugh. “I know you have a job. You better get ready before you’re late. C’mon,” you sit up. You plant your feet into the carpet and turn towards the man. To no avail you attempt to remove the man from the couch. “Come on!”.

“Why are you acting like you wanna get up? You know you wanna go back to sleep,” Goku mumbles as he turns his back towards you.

_He’s acting like a baby, my goodness_. “Alright,”, you walk away. 

Moments later you come back with a spray bottle. You pull the trigger and water squirts onto the sleepy man.

“What the-!” Goku jumps up off of the couch. 

“Now are you ready to get up?”. 

“Why’d you have to go and do that?!”. 

“You’re up now aren’t you? If you had gotten up the first time I wouldn’t need to,”. 

“Yeah whatever, wifey,”.

“What did you just call me?!”.

“Nothing,” Goku drags himself into the bathroom to get ready. 

“It’s not like I didn’t want to stay asleep either,” you mutter to yourself. You follow Goku into the bathroom as the two of you hop into the shower to start the day.

  
  
  
  



	18. He Really Did it

“Oh my god, really?!”.

“Yup,”.

“So you guys are like official now, huh?”.

“Pretty much,”. You continued to slowly sip your drink as your friends sat in front of you. You were finally having the long overdue conversation with them.

“Well I’m happy for you. He’s a good guy. You’ll love him,”.

You blush to yourself, “I already do,”. 

“Ooo, someones got it bad,”. 

“Hey, do you know how hard it’s been trying to get these two together 18? Don’t mess it up,” Bulma warns.

“Just messin’ with her. If you don’t have it bad for ‘em, why are you with ‘em?” 18 shrugs. “Anyway what do you mean? They already fucked, how hard could it’ve been?”.

Bulma puts a hand to her forehead, “Oh, you have no idea,”.

Outside the window the trees began to turn orange, leaves of yellow and umber sprawled onto the streets. You and the girls had decided to meet at a cafe and warm up amidst the cool weather. 

Bulma brought up the straw from her plastic and took a sip of her cold pumpkin spice drink. You, too, had chosen a drink from the cafe’s seasonal promotions, an apple cinnamon tea with a swirl of mint caramel syrup. 18, you learned was her name, skipped the beverages and in front of her laid a pastry of some sort. 

“Here you are,” a worker arrives to drop off a dessert in front of you. It was still hot from the oven. 

“Thank you!” you couldn’t wait to take a bite. 

“Haven’t you already had like three?” Bulma laughs.

“‘Tis the season to try new things. These desserts aren’t gonna be around all year,” you defend before grabbing the pastry. 

“Girl, aren’t you afraid of getting fat?”.

“Leave her alone Bulma. She’s already managed to bag a guy, let her relax,” 18 comments while scrolling on her phone, not even looking up as she speaks. 

You narrowly eye the blonde. 

“I kid,”.

“Well anyway. I’m glad to hear you finally figured out what you wanna do. I know you were pretty stressed about the whole thing,”.

“Thank’s Bulma. It took me a while but...I’m happy with my decision,” you began to blow bubbles in your tea, the drink becoming cold. 

“I guess you talked to that friend of yours, huh?”. 

You pause your activity, “I did,”.

“So what’d she say?”.

“Nothing important,” you bring your head up from your bubble blowing.

“It must’ve been if you decided to change your mind,”.

“She didn’t tell me anything I couldn’t figure out myself,”.

You pause.

“That bitch,” you mutter to yourself. 

Your statement caused 18 to look up from her phone, “Ha!”.

“Anyway,” Bulma interjects, “So, you two have anything planned?”.

“Not really,” you dryly reply, still pissed from the memory of the conversation with your work buddy. 

“Well...I have some news of my own. Guess!”.

“You’re pregnant,”. 

Bulma turned in surprise, “How’d-How’d you know 18?!”. 

“All those arguments you told me you had with Vegeta? I knew some serious make up sex was goin’ on. Either that or you were just hormonal. Hah, looks like I was right on both,” 18 laughed, eyes still glued to her phone. 

Bulma crossed her arms, disappointed of 18’s knowing demeanor, “Whatever. You didn’t know, right?”. 

“Uh, no! No, that was a complete surprise! Congratulations!” you lied. Like with 18 you had guessed some sexual tension was going on in your friend’s relationship. 

“Now Trunks will have a new playmate, he can leave me alone,” Bulma laughs. 

“Yeah, I’m happy for you,” you took a bite from your pastry. 

“You barely touched your drink,” Bulma points out. 

“It tastes like shit,” you stick out your tongue.

“I coulda told you that. Apple cinnamon with mint? Ew,” 18 laughed. 

“And I assume you played it safe with your whatever biscuit, huh 18?” you retort. 

“Yup, it’s a cinnamon-sugar custard cheesecake,” 18 then proceeded to shove a fork into the dessert. 

“How the hell is that safe?! How many ingredients was that?” you accuse. 

“Hey, at least it doesn’t taste like shit,”.

The bell of the cafe entrance rang as your trio began going back and forth about flavor combination and hypocrisy. 

“All I’m saying is, mint and cinnamon just don’t go,” 18 shrugs her shoulders.

“Well, how else was I gonna know that without trying it?” you ask.

“I agree with 18, that sounds disgusting,” Bulma added.

“You got pregnant lady tastes, I don’t trust you,”.

“Oh whatever! It’s only been a few months,” Bulma yells back.

“Ohh! Who’s pregnant? Congrats!” a fourth voice chimes in. 

You and Bulma look up to spot none other than your friend, Elena. _Oh great_.

“Thanks!” Bulma began to gush with the attention. The two of them began conversing about how contraception never worked and guys always insisting on the ‘pull out method’. Every woman knew that method rarely did the job. 

“Can I bring you a chair ma’am?” an employee came over. 

“No thanks, I’ll just sit right here,” Elena scoots next to you on the bench.

_What the fuck? Why is she here?_ You bring your bag closer to make room for her. “So...What brings you out here today?” you reluctantly ask.

“Me and Donny are here on a date, he’s out parking the car,”.

“Ohh! See? You can have relationships in the field. I told you,” Bulma points out. “Did she tell you? She and my friend are going out now!”. Bulma began. “She was so worried it wouldn’t work out, but I told her…” Bulma’s voice faded away as you began to fix your gaze across the room. 18 looked up from her phone and met your eyes with a grin. You broke the connection and turned your attention to the glass window. Anything to distract you from Elena’s presence.

Suddenly your phone went off, you pulled it up off the table to see. 18 had sent you a message. 

_‘This the bitch?’_ it read. 

‘ _OMG yes_ ’ you reply. 

‘ _She talk too much_ ’.

‘ _I knowwww_ ’ you inserted a sigh emoji. 

‘ _Tell her to leave_ ’ 18 inserted a devil emoji. 

‘ _I can’t, rude_ ’ insert laugh emoji. 

‘ _Fine. I’ll do it_ ’.

“Were you waiting long babe?” a masculine voice cut through the chatter causing you and 18 to look up from your phones.

“Donny! This is my friend,” Elena gestured towards you. You slowly wave.

“Hey! El told me about you. She mentored you a while ago right? Is she a good teacher or what?” Donny inquired, beaming with pride over his partner. 

“Oh! It was a long time ago! I’m sure she doesn’t remember,” Elena nervously laughs. 

_Teacher?_ You repeated back to yourself in confusion. 

“Well, we better be going now! See you girl,” Elena got up to join her boyfriend. 

You and Bulma watched as they walked away from the table. 

“Did she say teacher?” Bulma turned to you. 

“Maybe that’s her side gig. Hell if I know,” you answer.

“Maybe, she didn’t tell him,” Bulma wondered, a concerned look in her eyes.

“Quit being so nosey Bulma,” the two of you looked to 18. “So what if she didn’t tell him? It’s her business,”.

“See Bulma? Clearly it ain’t that easy,” you cross your arms. 

“I guess not…” Bulma looked down. You began chomping down on your pastry. “Well, you’re lucky I guess. Goku already knows,”. 

“Yeah…” you put down your dessert. “I don’t know. He asked me out but, is he really okay with me...you know,” you barely finish. 

“He asked you out, didn’t he?” 18 asks.

“I know, I know...I just wish I knew how he felt about my work,”. 

“Well, there’s only one way you’re gonna know,” Bulma states.

“Yeah...guess I have to ask,” you pull up your messages on your phone to reread the last text your new boyfriend sent you. 

“I’ll just ask our next meeting,” you resolve to yourself. The table went silent for a minute.

“Does Vegeta know?” 18 changed the subject.

“No. I wanted to surprise him. Maybe throw another party?! Huh? What cha think?” Bulma becomes excited by her idea.

“Uhh,” both you and 18 reply in unison. 

“What?”.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m kinda over the whole party thing. I just wanna stay home with Krillin and relax,”.

“You’re just saying that cause you’re newlyweds. Just wait, pretty soon you’ll be wishing you could get away,”. 

“Yeah, then maybe we’ll start having so many fights a baby will come out of it too,” 18 laughed. 

“Anyway,” Bulma turned towards you, “You down?”.

“I don’t know...I kind of want to figure out this whole hooker thing first,”. 

“You can do both! Help me plan, it’ll clear your head,”. 

“I suppose…”. 

“Then it’s settled,” Bulma clapped her hands. “Ohh! I can’t wait!”.

“Yeah,” you slowly join in. Though the girls reassured you, you still couldn’t shake off the thought. _I don’t even know how long I wanna do this for….What if I wanna do something else with my life?…._ The leaves began to fly in the breeze outside the window as you contemplated your life choices. As far as the future was concerned, you could be whatever you wanted. You just didn’t know what… A leaf flew against the glass window and carried into the sky as if to lift your pensive state of mind. 

“So!” you began, “Who’s got some positions they wanna share? I got a meeting tomorrow and I wanna try something new,”.

  
  
  
  
  



	19. Copious Methods

“Whooo! Keep ‘em comin’!”.

You sat on a velvet purple couch paired with a pensive look and a drink. It was past midnight and your client showed no desire to head home. 

“Why you so glum?! Drink bitch!” you hear from your right. You turn and face the man sitting next to you. He was a burly man, his black suit clinging to his build. The lights displayed hues of purple and blue in the otherwise dark room. You brought out your phone to check the time.  _ 12:50...Ughh how much more of this?  _ You longed for your bed and a nice hot bath. 

Voices splayed across the room as the party consumed more intoxicants. You typically knew how to handle the noise and bustling laughter of karaoke nights. But today, there was only one thing on your mind, putting you in a mood of unrest. Your head was a vicious blur of what if’s and unfinished future plans.

“Someone...bring this bitch...,” a man hiccups, “a drink,” he swings his head back for another sip, “So she can loosen up!” your client placed a hand on your shoulder. “Babe...why you so down? I ain’t come here to not enjoy myself!”.

He grabs a bottle and swings it in your face, “Here!”. You reluctantly take a sip. “Whoo! Good stuff!...Gimme a minute,” you get up.

“Where you goin’?!”. 

“I’ll be right back,”.

_ Why the fuck am I here? _ ….You cling to the walls as you make your way to the ladies room. You walk through the doorway and turn towards the mirror.  _ Ok! _ You splash your face with water from the faucet and finish off with some wipes. You open up your purse to reapply your makeup.  _ You can do this...you can do this.  _ You began to apply your mascara.  _ Save your worry for later. This is a new client _ , you sigh.  _ This is a new client, so be patient _ . Your pep talk is broken as you make a mistake with your eyeliner,  _ Fuck!  _ You bring a wipe to fix your blemish.  _ I used to enjoy all of this...but now...this is honestly the last thing I want to be doing... _ You successfully line your eyes.  _ Have I changed?...  _

With your face meticulously beat to your satisfaction, you take one last look in the mirror. You pack up your bag and head out the door. Along the hallway you overhear cheers and screams. Walking through the curtains you begin to your seat, only to find it taken by another woman. _ Great _ . You look for the next best spot. You take a minute to survey the room, the darkness making it hard for you to see. You decide to go towards the corner of the room. 

You inch in between the table and pairs of legs sprawled over the couch. A hand comes onto your ass, causing you to reach behind yourself to pinch the perpetrator. You make your way to the seat.  _ Finally _ , you pull out your phone. You scroll through some apps to keep busy. 

“Do you mind?”. 

You look up. Seated beside you sat Vegeta, the last person on earth you expected to see. You turn your brightness down “What are you doing here?”.

“The hell does it look like? Trying to keep sane,”.

“Hah,” you laugh nervously, “Same,”.

You reach for an empty glass and pour yourself a drink,  _ If I have to be here, at least let me forget about it in the morning _ . Suddenly a movement across the room catches your attention. You spy your client getting a lap dance from the broad who stole your seat.  _ Oh well, better her than me _ , you giggle. 

“You know, it’s karaoke but no one’s singin’...Someone sing!” you laugh out. 

A body seated next to you comes to life and hops off the couch, “My time to shine!”.

“Yeah! Get it!” you put up your glass. After finishing the drink off you turn towards Vegeta, “Hey, who’d you come with?!” you shout. “I know you didn’t come alone! Don’t make me go tattle to Bulma!” you laugh out. 

“I’m here...with a friend,” the man struggles to reply over your incessant laughter. “Will you shut up?!” 

“What?!” you yell over him. A voice comes over the speaker paired with the instrumental of Purple Rain. As the man butchers the lyrics and belts out keys you cheer, “Whoo!”. 

You helped yourself to a bottle of brandy on the table, “Ohh! Haven’t had this in a while…” you begin to unscrew the top. 

“Hold on that’s…” Vegeta’s words don’t stop you from swinging the entire bottle into your mouth. 

“Whew! So sweet!”. You lay back onto your seat, satisfied with the feeling of euphoria the drink gave you. Your eyes begin to drift, head becoming heavy.  _ Oh man _ ….You close your eyes in your rested position. You couldn’t remember what had you so stressed in the first place, the brandy successfully flushing out your previous anxiety. Everything felt unimportant, you even managed to forget about the man you arrived with.  _ Ah, let him leave with the bimbo, who cares…. _

__ Your success in erasing your thoughts becomes short lived as you grab onto your belly. “Aghh, that did not sit well…” you rush to cover your mouth. 

“Whoever singing, do us all a favor and go kill yourself!” a voice cuts over the noise in the room. 

“Aww….” you see the singer put the mic down and hold his face in his palms. You turn to see who shushed your friend. 

“Hey you! Shut the fuck up! Unless you can do better,” you shout back. 

Vegeta quickly turns to shut you up, “What are you doing?!”. You remove his hand from your mouth.

“He’s being mean to my friend! Go to hell, you asshole!” you proceeded to give the man the finger. 

“That’s my boss! If anyone needs to shut it, it’s you!”. Vegeta turns to the man you told to go to hell. “My apologies Cell. This whore’s just drunk out her mind,”.

“Ah whores! We need them yet, what else are they good for other than a good fuck?!” he sits up from holding a woman, “You hear that?! Your existence is worthless bitch!”. 

You stand up to reply, only to fall right back on your ass as a mixture of food and drink come to the brink of your mouth. “Mmph!” you hold your hand towards your mouth. Suddenly you feel chunky liquid gush out of your mouth and onto your chest. Your head began to spin causing you to lose your faculties. Your mind was a blue and magenta haze as your eyes rested. The last thing you remembered was a man’s voice, “That’s right bitch. Get bent!”. 

“Ughh…”. You took in your surroundings.  _ I see he finally decided to take us home….Fucking... _ you turn your head to discover not your client driving. It was Vegeta. “Vegeta…?”. 

“Not a word, just go back to sleep,”. 

“What happened to…”.

“The big oaf left. After witnessing you ruin yourself, he couldn’t be bothered,”. 

“Well, there goes my oil change for next month heh,”. 

“You just made a fool of yourself, and your main concern is your car?”.

“It’s the only reason I was seeing him...do you know how many times he called me a bitch tonight?” you yawn. “I don’t usually hang with guys like that but...beggars can’t be choosers…”.

“Does Kakkarot know?”.

“Who?...You mean Goku?” you pause. “That’s the last thing I’d want to tell him,”. 

“If you can’t count on him for things like this, why are you even together?”.

You had no comment. 

Though Vegeta harbored resentment towards you, he found it hard to hold you any ill will as you sat soaked to your skirt in remnants of your vomit. As the lights changed, he recalled a conversation he had with his friend a month ago. 

Vetega remembered the way Goku looked when he told his friend he’d no longer support the relationship. The way he didn’t care. He wished he did.  _ But that was the past _ he supposed, the now was more important. And now, the girl who caused the argument was right next to him, real as the feelings between her and Goku.

Vegeta turned towards you as you dozed off in the passenger's seat. In this moment, you were as vulnerable as any human. He didn’t see you as the city slut, or the woman who could potentially hurt his friend. You were just human. As much a woman as his wife, as human as he was. 

Vegeta pulls into the estate. It was past 2 AM as you both rolled in. He picked your sleeping body up and walked to the entrance. His wife came to open the door. 

“Vegeta! You told me you were going to be out but not this-!” Bulma stopped mid sentence as she noticed your unconscious body in his arms. “What happened?!”.

“She ruined herself,” Vegeta proceeded to walk through the doorway. Bulma followed you both.

“Take her to the guest room,”.

Vegeta layed you onto the bed, careful not to touch your vomit stains. His wife pushed him aside.

“We can’t leave her like that! She’s a mess!”.

“You take care of it! You’re the woman,” he proceeded to walk out of the room. 

“Hmph!” Bulma takes a last glance at you and follows her husband out the door. A few moments later she returns with some pajamas. “I hope these fit,”. She began to remove your clothes. 

After finishing up she places your old rags into a bag, “Eww!” she pinches her nose. “Burn these,” she comments heading to the trash. Bulma returns once more to place a glass of water and some pills on the nightstand. 

“What are we going to do with you…” the woman sighed. She scrawls a little note on a piece of paper then goes over to turn the lights off. It was almost morning. As Bulma walked down the hallway towards her room, she hoped her friend would wake up the next day willing to open up on what caused her to pass out the way she did. 

She walked into the master bedroom. As she closed the door behind her a yell was heard, “Vegeta! What did I tell you about putting your clothes on the floor!?”.


	20. Talk Some Sense

You leaned back against your headboard, eyes closed, you hummed to yourself. Today was your day off. After the day before’s disastrous events, you decided you needed time to think. You didn’t know how long you wanted to live the life of an escort. It was a nice job, made enough to live a prosperous life. But you still felt yourself longing to do something more, something that involved investing your emotions.  _ Maybe a therapist? They get to help people...Nah. You need school for that… Hmm… _ You kicked a leg up. 

You recalled your morning. When you woke up at Bulma’s you had walked in on her and Vegeta in a spat. You remembered collecting your things and quietly ducking out of the house. You’d thank Vegeta and Bulma through text. You called yourself a ride and had a quiet trip home.

_ Maybe I should get a second opinion _ . You reached for your phone. Scrolling through your contacts you didn’t see anyone you felt you could confide in. _ Hmm...There’s gotta be someone... _ You scrolled up. _ I’ll call her… _

Your phone rang as you waited for her to pick up. _ C’mon _ …. You heard a click. 

“Hello,” an elderly voice greeted on the other end.

“Hey grandma! How have you been-”.

“Why has it taken so long for you to call me?!” the woman yells through the phone. 

“I’m sorry grandma…”. 

“When are you coming home girl?!”. 

“I don’t know,” you tried to get a word in. 

“You need to come home. Aren’t you tired of being on your own?” your grandma accused.

“I’m not alone,”.

“Men come and go. You need to be with your family,” you sighed as your grandma continued. “We all miss you, you know…”. 

“You all don’t miss me,”.

“We do….I know things aren’t perfect with your family. But they won’t be here forever. At least come visit….” your grandma pleaded. 

“Fine! I’ll come visit!” you attempt to change the subject. “Grandma, I need your advice,”. 

“Are you pregnant?”.

“I’m not pregnant grandma! But…” you hesitate. “Well, you know about my work? I...I don’t know what to do,”. 

The other line was silent. You waited anxiously for what your grandmother had to say. 

“You don’t know what to do?” she asks. 

“No…I don’t think...I don’t think I want to do this job anymore,”. 

“Oh! You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for those words! Do you have any idea how hard it’s been to hide this from the family?” you laugh. “Everyone’s always asking, ‘What does she do?’ ‘How is her career?’ ‘When is she getting married?’. It’s so tiring!”. 

“Tiring for you. I just avoid them,” you laughed at the image of nosy aunties and family friends pestering your grandmother. She was the only one you kept in contact with. The rest of your family tended to be so...invasive. 

“In any case, what brought this on?”. You shift your position on the bed. You wanted to be comfortable for the next part. 

“I don’t know grandma...I just...I found someone. And I’ve been thinking ever since...Maybe I want to do something more than...this,” you try to find the right words. 

“Oh! You found someone?! Where did you meet? How old is the young man?”. 

“What happened to ‘Men come and go’?” you question. 

“Those men you work with don’t care about you. They only want your cookies. But if you found someone, well I hope you picked him because you believe he cares for you,”. 

You smiled as you recalled your moments together with Goku, “Yes. I believe he cares about me,”. 

“Well that’s good then. So you’ll marry him and become a housewife. What else is there to decide?”.

“I was hoping I’d do more than that grandma…”.

“What do you mean? That’s what I did. I’ve been happy everyday with your grandfather. You young ones don’t understand the value of things anymore. Always out and about competing with each other on who can make the most money...,”. You let out a sigh as your grandma continued her ranting. 

“In any case, as long as you do something that fulfills you, I will support you. The only condition is that I receive great grand kids,” your grandmother resolves. 

“We haven’t even been together that long grandma! And sometimes I wonder….people judge you you know? I just worry sometimes about what he thinks of me…”. You confront the insecurity that had plagued you the night before. 

“You won’t be doing this for very long. Why does it bother you?”.

“W ell, I’m not going to quit overnight, grandma. I still need time to decide what I’m going to do. And while I’m still deciding, I can’t shake the feeling that he secretly looks down on me,”. You resent yourself a bit from your words. Goku had given you no reason to doubt him, yet you couldn’t help it. You couldn’t explain why exactly. 

“This is my first time hearing about the man. Tell me a bit more about him. Let’s see if we can figure out how he feels,”. 

“Okay...well. His name is Son Goku...Uhhh he’s a single dad, he has two boys...We’ve been meeting for about 6 months now,” you try not to forget anything important. “He’s very nice. He’s a bit weird though...like almost grandpa weird. He has a lot of friends, they’re nice as well. I don’t know what else to say….”. 

“Mhm…” she thinks for a minute. 

“Well?” you waited in anticipation. 

“It seems as though….There’s only one thing to do,”.

“What grandma?”.

“Talk to him, you silly goose,”. 

“I knew you were going to say that!” it was your turn to shout into the phone. You knew your grandmother was right. Hell, even Bulma advised you to do the same thing. You had just really hoped there was a faster way to find out. A way that didn’t involve you getting too vulnerable, any more than you already had. But it seemed that was the only way you were going to find your answer. 

“You still there?”.

“I am grandma. Thank you for the advice...I knew it but...I’m just scared. Things can always go wrong, you know?”.

“Yes...everything has a chance of going wrong. However, you’ve made it this far with him haven’t you my dear? Why should it all turn south now?”. 

“Right, thanks grandma. I guess it’s just….well it’s been so long since I’ve connected with anyone like this...I suppose I’m just rusty,” you let out a small chuckle.

“You can never be too late with these things. They come to you when you are ready. I believe he’s come into your life because you were ready to meet him. As I’m sure is the same for him. You told me he’s divorced right? Perhaps now is the right time for him as well. It’s not easy to move on from something like that. I’m sure you were brought together for a reason. And he won’t be perfect either. Chances are he could be just as worried about other things,” you listened to your grandmother's wisdom filled words. “So chin up, my girl. You will work this out,”.

You wondered if your grandmother was right. What could Goku possibly have to be insecure about? Everyone had ex’s, was divorce any different? 

“I’m glad I called you grandma. Thank you,”.

“Anytime,”.

“I suppose, tell my mother I said hi…”. 

“I will, though you should tell her yourself,”. 

“Grandma,”.

“I know it’s not my business! I’m just saying,”.

“Alright,”. 

“You take care now, you little goose,”. 

“I will, love you grandma,”. 

After hanging up, you rise from the bed. You walk over to your balcony. The sky was grey with menacing dark clouds. The orange leaves threatened to fall from their branches as the wind carried a breeze. You send a text to Goku,  _ I suppose I should see when we can meet, get these thoughts off my chest.  _ You move into the kitchen to make yourself a hot drink _ , And if my grandmother’s right,  _ you turned on the stove.  _ I’d love to know what his insecurities are… _

A few minutes pass till the water boils. You bring your hot drink over to the couch. Opening your tablet, you decided to do some research. If you were going to have a career change, you’d better get started. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. I am an Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will try to post fridays

“Oh snap!” You yell as gunshots are heard. Popcorn spills everywhere.

“It was not that scary!” your boyfriend states cleaning popcorn off of himself while the movie plays on. 

“No but it was loud…” you cling on to Goku. 

“It wasn’t that loud,”.

“Yes it was,”. 

“You wanna do this now?” Goku leans his face closer. 

“No,” you turn away. “I want to finish the movie,” you laugh. You had invited Goku over to watch a movie. It was an action thriller, and it was getting good.

“Oh! He did it!” you point. “I knew that guy seemed fishy!”. 

“Yeah. The guy wears a top hat. All villains wear top hats,”.

“So true…” you look on to the screen in awe. 

Pretty soon the conflict is resolved and the credits roll. You get up from the couch to throw away your popcorn. “Mmmh” you stretch entering the kitchen. 

“I need a drink!” a yell comes from the couch. 

You hummed to yourself as you take a glass from your cabinet, “What do you say big boy?”.

“Pleaseee,” he replies.

You open your fridge.  _ Hmm _ . No orange juice. No iced tea….Water it is. Goku didn’t drink, you learned. You found the fact quite amazing. With the amount of things going on in his life at times, you felt the guy deserved a drink once in a while. 

You turn to the sink and flip on the tap. As water spills into the sink you decide to ask a question. “Hey babe,” you begin.

“Yeah?”. 

“What do you think of my work?” the cup had filled, yet you kept the water on for reassurance. 

“What do I think?!” Goku yells over the water. 

“Yeah!” you turn towards the couch.

“Uh-uh,” he shrugs. 

“What does that mean?” you put a hand on your hip. 

“It means come over here so I don’t have to shout over the water,”. 

“You know what!” you laugh. You became nervous. The reason you had asked from such a distance was because you didn’t want to see his face when he replied. But alas...Goku was Goku. 

You walk to the couch slowly with the water. “Here you go,” you place the water on the table. 

Goku downs the glass in one gulp. 

“Well...what do you think?” you take a seat on the couch, a slight distance away from the man. 

“About?”.

“About my work!”. You didn’t like repeating the question. 

“Oh. That? I don’t know. What do you want me to say?” he asks as he begins to flip through the tv. 

“I just want to know…” you slowly repeat.

Goku looks over to you. After noticing your mood change he turns his body towards you. “Hey, you ok?”. 

“I just feel like you must look down on me a little,”. You hold your head down and stare at the couch. “You know, cause I’m an escort,”. 

“You were an escort when we met, if I cared,” he pulls you closer. “Well, we wouldn’t be here right now,”. 

“I know! I know! But still,” you cling on to the man. 

“You and I both have our lives to live. I don’t know why what I think would be so important. I can’t tell you what to do,”. 

“But I want you to,” you mumble. You look up at Goku, “You’re my man, I want to know what you think, always,”.

It was Goku’s turn to look away. “What’s wrong?” you ask.

“I have a lot of things in my life I need to fix. I can’t go around telling you what to do when my life is a mess as well,”. 

This was unexpected. You knew Goku was going through some things. But he never divulged what exactly. 

“Goku,”. 

“Be right back,” the man gets up. He walks over to your bathroom and goes in. 

_ What on earth did I say? _ You asked yourself. “Ugghh!” You let out a sigh and lean back on to the couch. 

You look up at the ceiling. You didn’t expect such a melancholy response from Goku. But your grandma had warned you. _ I suppose I should have asked him about it. But how was I supposed to know if he didn’t tell me!? _ You become irritated with yourself. 

It took everything in you to not walk up to the bathroom and knock on the door. You hated to see him hurt like this. But if your work had taught you anything, it was that men needed their space. 

You decide to clean up the place and get ready for bed. Whether or not you had company for the night depended on what happened next. You get up and begin picking popcorn and miscellaneous trash off of the ground. 

You set out your pajamas for the night on the bed. A cami nightgown that was transparent in the right places. You sat on the mattress and nosed through your phone. It had been almost 15 minutes since Goku went inside the bathroom. You wondered how long the man could stay in there. You put in some headphones and pick up a book you never got to finish. 

After a few minutes you noticed a movement on the other side of the room. Goku had finally come out. You put down your book, “Hey,”. 

“Hey,”. 

You waited for him to move. 

“I’m sorry,” he rubbed the back of his head. “I guess these past few days have been kinda rough,”. 

You walk over to the man and place a hand to his cheek. In his eyes you could see he was tired. 

“What do you want to do babe?”. 

“Honestly...I think I’m ready to turn in,” he lets out a sigh. 

“Alright, that's fine,” you reach up to place a kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight,” you walk over to the bathroom. 

Goku turns toward you, “Are you about to shower?”.

“I am,” you answer from the bathroom.

“Can I...join you?”. 

“Of course babe!” you poke your head out from the doorway. 

In the bathroom you stand in front of the mirror washing your face. “I’m actually thinking of doing a bath tonight,” you state as Goku walks in. 

“Your call,” Goku removes his shirt. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to stay the night or not,” you comment as you work your magic in the mirror. 

“Oh, no. Nowadays…” he came up behind you to rest his chin on your shoulder. “I need you more than ever,”. 

You looked on in the mirror as he dozed off on you. “Alright,” you slowly stand up. “Let’s get this bathwater started,”.

Placing some salts and powders into the tub you start the water. Meanwhile Goku waited on the toilet. You wondered what he did in here when he left before.  _ There's not much in here...  _ Pretty soon the tub filled up. You let Goku get in first. After he was settled you removed your robe and stepped in the tub. You made yourself comfortable on Goku’s chest. 

The bathroom became silent as the two of you sat there. There wasn’t much to talk about. You both were ready to go to sleep. “Goku,” you begin.

“Hmm?”.

“What were you doing in here before? Did you fall asleep?”.

“I was over there...thinking,” he pointed towards the toilet. 

“Oh,”.

After a few minutes you had washed yourself. You then turned towards your man in the tub. You decide to wash him as well. It didn’t take too long. He was muscular, but the man wasn’t a giant. 

You both soon became clean. You let the water out and stand up. When you step out of the tub Goku follows you. You dry yourself off and put on your robe. You walk out into your room to find a spare towel. 

You find one and return to the bathroom only to find Goku drying his head with the same used towel.

“Aww, you got that for me?” he pulls you closer into a hug. After letting you go he wraps the towel around his waist. 

You place your hand in Goku’s and lead him to the bed. Goku hops up and proceeds to lay on his back. “Man...I am tired…”.

“Aww. Don’t tell me you're tired already,” you climb on top of him. You slowly slip a hand underneath the towel covering his loins. 

“Well...I guess I’m not too tired…” he laughs. 

“Mmm, I know you’re not that tired,” you smirk. You lift the towel and allow your mouth to find his limp dick. Once in your warm and slippery embrace, you begin to apply pressure inside your mouth. You loved giving your man head, the way he moaned. The way a subtle touch could move his body in pleasure . 

You reach a hand towards his hips to get a better grip on his cock. Slowly, you moved back and forth, allowing the flesh to slip out somewhat only to slurp it back inside your mouth. 

“Ahh,” you hear him moan. 

You allowed more and more of his length in your mouth. Once inside you began to add momentum. Faster and faster you sucked on his cock. 

Goku placed a hand on your head, “Ahhng!”. He sounded as if he was ready to burst.

You didn’t let up your speed. You continued until you felt his dick jerk inside your mouth. His whole body went rigid as a sour salty white liquid gushed into the back of your throat. You made sure to swallow every bit of his seed. 

As some of it dribbled onto his balls, you let the flesh slip out of your mouth. You then bent down to clean the hair ridden testicles. “Mmm...that’s good...you don’t have to,” the man started.

You reach a hand towards Goku’s mouth to shush him. You continued to clean him off. When you finished you sat up, his cum dripping down your chin. You wipe off the remaining liquid with your arm. 

After turning off the lights and locking the door, you return to the bed. You turn to face the wall and doze off into sleep. You feel Goku place his arms around you underneath the covers. “Thank you…” you hear him whisper. You were beginning to fall unconscious. 

“Mhmm,” you manage. 

The room fell silent with the solitary sound of the two of you breathing. You went to sleep with a small smile on your face. 


	22. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to post on fridays

You sat up in your bed. Scrolling through your tablet you had no luck in your online search.  _ Online teacher? No.  _ You kept going. _ Secretary? ….Nah you need a bachelors….Hmmm… _ You continued to scroll down on the page. Meanwhile the door to the bathroom opens. Out walked Goku with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

You sighed and closed your eyes.  _ Was job searching always this hard? _ You frown. Of course it was...it’s why you picked up the profession you did.  _ Maybe I’ll just continue being an escort _ …

Goku walks over and joins you on the bed. “Whatcha’ doin?”.

You opened your eyes, “Looking for a job. Or trying anyway,”. You crossed your arms.

“Don’t you already have one? What are you searching for?” Goku leaned closer to peek at your screen. 

“I don’t know,” you turn to him. “I don’t know how long I wanna do this for,”.

“Goku rested his head on your lap, “This meaning?”.

“This! This escort stuff,” you let out in exasperation. 

“Oh,” he gently takes the tablet from you. “Well do you know what you want to do?”.

“No...that’s the problem,” you run a hand through Goku's hair. 

“Hmm,” the man scrolled through the page you were looking at. You glanced at the wall in front of you. What were you going to do to replace the amount of money you currently made?

You hear from below, “You know, you don’t need to work,”. 

“What?” you look down.

“I’m saying, you don’t need to work if you don’t want to,” Goku sits up. “If you really want to quit being an escort, I’ll just take care of you,”. 

“I’m sorry, my ears are playing tricks on me,”.

“You heard me woman,”. 

“But...how?” you wondered if he really meant it. “Goku I have a lot of bills. It wouldn’t be fair for you to just ‘take care of me’,”.

“Sure it would,”.

“I don’t know Goku...I’m so used to being independent. I like not owing anyone anything,”. You smile and continue, “If I let you take care of me, I’ll start to owe you,”.

“You won’t owe me anything, well,” he turns to you. “I’ll need one thing from you,”. Goku inched closer to you.  _ God _ , you loved when he got like this. 

“Oh?” you felt his cool breath on your skin. “And what’s that?”.

As Goku reached a hand towards your cheek a ringing went off in the distance. 

“You gonna get that?” you whisper. 

“Nah, they can wait,”. He proceeded to kiss you. As you both continued to embrace each other, the ringing continued. 

You let go, “You sure you don’t want to get that?”.

“I guess I have to, it won’t stop,”. He moved to the edge of the bed and walked over to the couch to answer his cell. 

“Gohan?” you heard. “Slow down son. What’s wrong?”. You watched as Goku walked towards the balcony. 

You put on your slippers as you move from the bed. You were curious as to why Gohan sounded so panicked. Slowly you followed Goku to the balcony door. 

Goku was silent as his son spoke on the phone. You waited a distance away as not to disturb the man. After a while he responded.

“Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can,”. Goku turned to walk back inside. As he walked past you, you noticed the man looked shaken.

“Is everything alright?”.

“I need to go to the hospital. Chichi and Goten were in an accident,”. Goku wasted no time finding a shirt. You followed him inside only to stand there, unsure if he wanted company at the moment. 

“Goku, do you want me to come?” you move to put on some clothes. 

“If you’re coming then come on,” he grabbed his jacket and opened the door to your apartment. 

You quickly found some shoes and grabbed your bag. “Wait!”.

The car stayed silent on the ride to the hospital. You looked out the window. You were worried about Goku, he hadn’t spoken a word since you left. Something very out of character for the man. You pull out your phone to see the time, it was well into the afternoon to your surprise. 

You put away your phone and glance at the man. Not sure words would have any effect, you placed a hand on Goku’s thigh. 

After a while the hospital came into view. Goku parked the car then opened the door to leave. You took a minute to gather yourself then soon ran after him. You walk into the hospital doors and see Goku at the front desk. 

“Room 101 sir,”. 

You both made your way to the room numbered 101. Goku hesitated to enter the room. He stood there with his hands in a fist. 

“Hey,” you place a hand on his back. You felt him relax. 

“You should probably...wait out here…”.

“Alright. I can do that,” you remove your hand. Goku continued to stand still. 

You wrapped your arms around him from behind. “It’s going to be okay,”. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if…” he stopped. Goku removed your hands and proceeded to open the door. Just as soon as he opened it, he shoved it closed. 

You stood there for a minute not wanting to sit down.  _ Oh Goku _ … You clutched your bag. After letting out a sigh you walk over to the bench. You could do nothing but wait.

About 30 minutes had passed since Goku left you in the hall. You sat on the bench with your hands clutched. You didn’t really know Goku’s ex wife, you had never met her. But you never in a million years would ever wish for what she was currently experiencing. While you hang your head down lost in your own thoughts, someone walks out of the room. 

“You must be Goku’s new girlfriend,” you look up. It was the man from the party. Wasn’t he Bulma’s ex? His name was…

“I don’t think we ever really had a chance to talk before,” he joins you on the bench. “My name’s Yamcha,”.

“Oh, hi,” you look at the man. You remembered Yamcha being a fairly attractive man. You typically kept your distance due to the fact. 

“You’ve probably been out here for a minute, I’m about to go get some drinks. Want anything?”.

“Umm...I’ll go with you,” you look down. “There isn’t much to do here,”.

“Alright,” you both got up. 

Walking down the hall you tried to piece together why Yamcha was here. He was Goku’s friend...but that wasn’t enough of a reason. You decided to ask. 

“Excuse me, Yamcha was it? What brings you here?”. You figured it was nice of the man to come in support of his friend. 

“Chichi’s my wife. I came as soon as I heard,”. 

Your eyes widened.  _ His wife?  _ But wasn’t she….his friends ex? You figured it wasn’t your business what happened between them. 

“Here,” the man pointed. You follow him to the vending machine. 

You and Yamcha walk back, drinks in hand. As you near the door to the room you go back to your spot on the bench.

“Do you want to come in? I’m sure you’re bored as hell out here,”. 

“I won’t get in the way will I?” you worry.

“Psh! Nah, you’ll be fine,” Yamcha states as he slides the door open. Before you could decide, you see Goku through the entryway. He seemed okay. You spot another young man in there as you follow Yamcha inside. 

“I know how to drive Goku! It was the other man's fault!”.

“Chichi you are the worst driver I know, but, I’ll take your word for it,” Goku crosses his arms.

“Mom, dad, I’m sure it was just an accident,” the young man, whom you recognized as Gohan interjected.

“Damn right!” “Exactly!” both his parents agreed. 

“Mom! Don’t swear!” a little voice piped in. Goten leaned onto his mother's bed from his tippy toes. 

“I’m sorry honey,”.

“Hey! We brought drinks,” Yamcha announced walking towards the group. You linger near the door. 

“Yay!” Goten happily took his juice from the man. Yamcha passed his wife a bottle of water. Then a can to Gohan. 

“Yamcha, where’s my drink?”.

You realize you were holding the man’s drink and slowly enter the room. Suddenly everyone looked at you. Everyone but Chichi. 

You stayed silent as you passed Goku a can. He took it and popped it open. Before you could retreat back to your corner in the room, Goku took a hold of your hand. You looked up at him.

“Hey, where you goin’?”.

“Nowhere…”. Goku placed an arm around you thus, preventing you from wandering away. Typically it gave you comfort. But in the current situation it did nothing for your feeling of self consciousness. At that moment you wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

“Hey, long time no see. How have you been?” Gohan asked.

“I’m good,” you put on a small smile. 

“Mom, when can we go home?” Goten asked.

“As soon as the doctor says so sweetie,”. 

You looked at the woman named Chichi. She looked about average. You had always pictured her prettier. And her hair, well you kept in mind that she was just in an accident. You listened as she spoke to her husband, Yamcha, about what they were going to do for dinner. The woman had a slight country accent. 

“How is she?” you whisper to Goku.

“She’s alright, her arm is the most serious. But don’t worry, she’s been through worse,” Goku reassured. 

“I see,” you observed Chichi and her family all huddled around her in the bed. You felt a tinge of envy. 

“You ready to get going?” Goku turns towards you. 

“Huh? You don’t want to stay?”.

“Yamcha’s got her. They’ll be okay,” Goku looks on.

“Alright, if you say so,”.

“Here,” he hands you the keys to the car. “I’ll meet you,”. You take the keys from Goku’s hands. You look back once to make sure he’s okay. After seeing him send you a smile, you head out.

“Hey guys, could you give us a second?” Goku asks. Yamcha and the boys look up. The two men share a glance. 

“Alright boys! Time to go to the bathroom!” Yamcha begins to shove the two boys out the door. 

“But I don’t need to pee!”.

“Yamcha what gives?”.

When the door finally closes, Chichi meets Goku’s stare. 

“I suppose this is funny. Typically it’s you in the bed, not me,”. 

“You know nothing about this is funny, what were you thinking Chichi?”. 

“I told you Goku! It wasn’t my fault,” she defends. 

“I’m not angry at you,” he sighed and walked over. “If I had been there then none of this would have happened,”. 

“Yamcha does a good enough job, thank you very much,”, his ex crosses her arms.

“Seriously?”. 

“Look. You have to trust him, and trust me. Goku,” she paused. “We’re gonna okay,”.

Goku stood silently. After a minute he let out a sigh, “If you say so,”. 

“So,” she began, “That’s who’s replaced me huh?”.

“Chichi-”.

“Does she care for you?”.

“I-Yeah,”. 

“Hmm…” Chichi stares across the room at the door. 

“She’s nice,”. 

Chichi had no comment. 

“Well,” Goku walks over to the door. “I should head out,”.

“...”.

“I hope you have a good recovery. After all the times you took care of me-,”.

“Don’t Goku,” Chichi looks down. 

Goku hesitates before shutting the door behind him.

You sat in the car waiting for Goku. You wondered if he was having a private conversation with his ex.  _ What could they talk about? _ You were lost in your thoughts as Goku walked towards the car. 

You get startled as the driver side door swings open. Goku hops in.

“You okay?” you look at the man.

“I’m fine. I told the boys I’d take them fishing next week,”. 

“That’s nice,” you smile. Goku seemed to be back to normal. 

You reach a hand to Goku’s jaw, “Hey,”. He turns to you. “They’re gonna be okay,”.

He places a hand on top of yours, “Yeah,”. You both move in closer to kiss. 

You leave the hospital. As you ride in the car you couldn’t help but wonder what Goku’s relationship with his ex was.  _ Were they close? Did they resent each other? _ Your mind became a series of questions you had no desire to answer.  _ Sigh _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Baby on the Way

“How about this Bulma? Blue for the main theme, and accents of yellow,”.

“Why blue? We don’t even know the gender yet. I don’t like either of those colors,”.

“Okay, well how about pink and blue?”.

“No! No pink, no blue. I want my baby shower to be different. Something interesting, but it’s gotta be cute,”.

You mumble under your breath. “Alright, what about pastel purple?”.

“Oh! That would be so cute. And we can have yellow undertones,”.

“Yeah...”.

“You ladies ready for a break?” Bulma’s mom walked in carrying a tray full of cakes. 

You helped yourself to a piece. “How are the invitations coming?” you ask. 

“They’re coming along. I had to track down a few aunties but nothing Facebook can’t find,”.

“Gotta love Facebook,” you smile.

“You’re not inviting Aunt Ranjeri, are you mom? I do not want her at my baby shower,” Bulma took a bite of her cake. 

“Now Bulma, we have to at least invite them,” Panchy sat down next to her daughter. “ After that we pray they just don’t show up,”. 

“Hah,” you take a bite of your cake.  _ Like mother, like daughter.  _

“And what about Tights? Were you able to contact her?”. You looked up.

“I’m sorry honey. I couldn’t get in contact with her,” Bulma looked distraught. “I’m sure she’s off somewhere getting inspiration for her new book,”. 

“Oh…”.

“Who’s Tights?”. 

“It’s my older sister. She’s always off traveling somewhere…” Bulma’s glum continued. 

“Don’t worry honey. I’m sure she’ll make one of her surprise visits,” Panchy assured. 

Soon after, you thanked Bulma’s mom for the cake. You and Bulma got back to work. 

“So what do you want it to be?” you asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. Boy, girl, who cares?”.

“You mad about your sister?”. 

“I’m not mad! She can go off and do whatever she wants. It’s her life after all,”. 

You looked on.

“I mean it’s not like she’ll be missing her baby sister's second baby! Oh no! Her stupid book series is too important,”.

You saw this as a sore spot and decided to change the subject. “Well...I finally met Chichi,”.

“You did?! What did she say? How did that happen?”.

“She was...oh. She was in a car accident. I saw her at the hospital,”. 

“A car accident? Goku didn’t tell me,”.

“It wasn’t too bad. She just had a broken arm,”.

“Yeah but still! Anyway what did she say to you?”.

“Nothing. We didn’t speak at all,” you recalled seeing Chichi in the room surrounded by her family. 

“Good. You should count yourself lucky. That woman’s got the mouth of a man,”. 

“What?” you laugh.

“I’m serious. She won’t mince any words, she talks like a man. I mean it’s not her fault. Her father raised her,”. 

“No way,”.

“Yeah, I heard her mom died when she was very young,”. You had no idea.

“So...were you guys close?” you wanted to know if Bulma knew anything else about the woman.

“No, not at all. She always kept to herself. The only reason she ever met Goku...well it’s actually a funny story,”.

You sat acutely for the information you were about to hear.

“It was a complete misunderstanding on Goku’s part. See, they met when they were kids. At some point me and Goku helped her father with something. While we were there, Chichi met Goku and fell for him. So she asks him if he wants to return later and marry her,” Bulma paused to get a bite of cake.

“Anyway, Goku agrees and then we were off. A few years later Goku comes back to the tournament to try to win. And who do we find there but little Chichi. Except she’s all grown up. And Goku doesn’t even recognize her,” Bulma pauses to laugh. “So they fight, she reminds him of the promise he made. And he’s like ‘What promise?’. And she’s like ‘The promise you made to marry me’. And he’s like ‘Marry? Ain’t that a food?’. Yes I kid you not,” she states as you look on in disbelief. 

“So he’s like ‘Well if I promised, then okay’. And that was that,”. You almost couldn’t believe the story. Except you kept in mind that one of the characters in the story was Goku. Then you knew not to question further. 

“Wow…” you didn’t know what else to say.

“Yeah...I love Goku, but it’s no wonder it didn’t work out,” Bulma casually stated. “Anyway, so you finally met the big bad ex wife. How do you feel?”.

“I...I don’t know…”. You look down, “Back at the hospital, he stayed to talk to her. I don’t know about what though. I don’t suspect him or anything but...what exactly is their relationship now?”.

“Their relationship?” Bulma restates. “It’s kinda weird...I mean it’s like any divorced couple’s would be. But...how do I put this, the relationship between them has always been more of a friendship, not a romance. Even when they were married. It was weird,”. 

“Well friends, that sounds normal,”.

“No, I don’t mean like him and me. I’m talkin’ 2 points up from strangers. They just never seemed to have that spark to me. Anyway,” Bulma gets up, “That’s just my opinion. Make of it what you want,”. She rose from her chair to walk over to the bathroom. 

You sat and processed the information you just heard.  _ Married yet strangers? _ .... What did that even look like? You returned to the piece of paper that you and Bulma had jotted down ideas. It was hard for you to concentrate.  _ So, he never loved her? _

“Ughhh” you leaned back in frustration. Your head was beginning to hurt from all the questions. You reach to take a sip of your water. Once quenced you pullout your phone. You went back into messages. As you scrolled through your conversation with Goku, you wondered how the recent events had affected him.  _ He seems normal. _ You continued to scroll.  _ Nothing out of the ordinary…. _ You put your phone away. 

“Geez, Bulma, how long are you gonna take?!”.


	24. Mother to None

Bulma sat cross legged on the long sofa inside her bedroom. She flipped through a magazine, the month’s new edition. 

“Those are some cute pumps,”, she continued to flip through the pages. 

She was seated against the window. Behind the glass, leaves of brown and red scattered across the lawn of Capsule Corp. The season of fall was finally settling in. 

The woman reached for a mug. She leaned forward as not to spill any of the coffee on the magazine pages. Her effort was for naught, however, as a tiny drop slipped from her lips and splashed onto the page. She put her drink back on the table.

“Goddamn it!”.

Bulma reached for a napkin. Once found, she began to dabble at the brown stain. Suddenly her phone went off. 

“What now?” she signed and put down the magazine. “Hello?”.

“Hey,”.

“Sweetie hey. How are things?”.

Bulma continued to converse on the phone, shifting her body as she spoke. She looked out into the yard. 

“Mhm, ooohh that’s bad,”. 

Bulma looked across the room as she listened. The painting on the wall was crooked, she’d have to ask Vegeta to fix it some time. 

“Girl what?! No way,”. Bulma scooted to the edge of the couch. She attempted to lift herself from the seat, letting out a small grunt.

“What?”, the other side of the line asks.

“I had to struggle there,” she laughed. “I was just trying to stand up,”. 

“How are your symptoms?”.

“They’re crazy. I don’t usually eat all like that, but these days,” Bulma shakes her head. 

“It’s the same as when you had Trunks?”.

“Trunks was wayyy worse. This baby’s an angel compared to him,” she paused to take a sip of her drink. “It’s like the thing’s barely there,”.

“Well this is the second one. Maybe you’re just used to it,”. 

“I guess...the only things I really have are the mood swings and an appetite,”. 

“Have you begun to show?”.

“No, not yet,” she pauses. “I think…”. 

“Good. We still gotta keep it a surprise from you know who,”.

“Oh, that’ll be easy. If he suspects anything I’ll just blame it on all the food,”. 

A laugh is heard on the other line, “Whatever happened to you worrying about getting fat?”.

“Pft. Girl, I have a baby on the way. If it needs food, it needs food. I’m not gonna starve myself. For what?”. Bulma moved towards the glass entrance of the balcony . She had a beautiful view of the estate in all it’s autumn colored glory. 

“Alright girl, I’ll let you go. Gotta get this appointment outta the way,”.

“Hey wait, how has that been for you?” Bulma interjects before her friend can hang up. 

“It’s been good. I’ve told some of my favorites about me leaving. But other than that, it’s just work like normal,”.

“Oh, so...nothing else has changed?”.

“No...what else could there be?”.

“Oh nothing. It’s just that when you have a boyfriend it must be weird having all those dicks to compare,”. 

A loud laughter is heard, “Oh Bulma, that made my day! Anyway,” Bulma hears a pause. “I gotta hop in the shower. Get this money and all that, we’ll talk later?”.

“Of course! Later,”.

“See you!” the phone clicks.

“Hmm. She said it’s no different,” Bulma began to head towards the bathroom.  _ I wonder if that’s true… _ Bulma had no idea what was going on in her friend's mind, but she trusted her. If she said she loved Goku, then so be it.  _ She can’t hurt him that much _ , Bulma resolves. 

She plopped her bum on the toilet. The last thing Bulma wanted was to see her friend hurt again, she just couldn’t bear it. She remembered the day Goku had told her about the divroce. The pain he was in. 

_I suppose I can only protect him so much anyway, he’s a grown man now_. Bumla let out a long sigh. _I’m sure it’ll work itself out._   
She reached for the toilet tissue and put the subject to rest.


	25. Cold

You sipped on your drink, the cool liquid fell to the back of your throat. It was cold out, but that didn’t bother you. This was the first time in a while you had come to your favorite restaurant. They were the only one’s in town carrying the beverage. You didn’t know what they put in it, but the house made beverage was to die for. 

After you finished swooning over your drink, you moved over to the man in front of you. You stared lovingly as he ate his food. The way he devoured it as if the meal was his last. The way the food trailed across his face as it made its way to his mouth. Watching Goku eat had become one of your favorite things. You smiled. 

“Had enough yet?”. 

Goku looked up. “Not yet,” he mumbled.

You laughed. Any other girl would have probably been turned off by the man’s gross appetite. But as you looked across the table there was a certain warmth about it. As if all the world's problems could be solved if the world leaders just sat down together for a meal.

Another reason you loved watching Goku eat, well, it was a guilty pleasure of yours. But the way he moved his lips...the way he swallowed, it turned you on. An image revealed itself in your head of the two of you, Goku placing his lips further down…

“You’re done already?”. Goku’s words wake you.

“You know me babe. I can never eat as much as you,” you laugh. “My belly’s like ⅓ of yours,”.

“⅓? I don’t eat that much, do I?” the amazement on his face was adorable. 

“I mean I’m no mathematician but...yeah that seems about right,”.

“Huh,” he shrugged only to go back to his eating. 

You pulled out your phone. Your last client had texted you.  _ Eh, he can wait,  _ you dismissed. You look out the window and marvel at the beauty. Leaves littered on the street, it was a windy night. Street lights dimmed an orange hue onto the few pedestrians crossing the street. Couples held hands to conserve the warmth. Single women shuffled through the sidewalk in a hurry to meet their girlfriends. And the men... _ Huh? _ There weren’t many out tonight.

“That’s right! Goku, do you watch sports?”.

“Uhh not really...do martial arts tournaments count?”.

“I was thinking of football...or soccer. Anyway,” you gesture. “There’s a big game on tonight. I was looking outside, it seems all the guys are at home watching it,”.

“Oh? That’s cool, did you want to see it or something?”.

“No, I was actually talking to my brother about it,”.

Gokuy made a face, “You have a brother?”.

You chuckle a bit, “Yeah, and a sister. I don’t talk much about my family huh?”. 

“You don’t. I didn’t wanna be invasive or anything. But wait,” he paused. “Do you have a mother?”.

“Of course I have a mother, everybody has one,”.

“It’s a legitimate question. Mine passed away before I was born,” Goku’s face was deadpan. 

“Oh..Goku I’m…”.

“Both of my parents did actually,” Goku continued. 

You stayed quiet as Goku spoke. 

“I was actually raised by my grandfather,”. Goku had finished eating, “Yep, good ol’ grandpa Gohan,”. 

“Oh, Gohan. That’s nice, like Gohan,”.

“Yeah...so,” Goku sat up. “You done?”.

“I’ve been done for the past hour babe,”.

“Don’t say it like that,”. 

You reach for your jacket. After gathering your things, Goku paid the bill and the two of you left.

“Oh my goodness it’s cold out!”.

“Gimme your hand,”. Your boyfriend took your hand in his and shoved it in his pocket. You were glad not to be alone in the biting weather. 

The two of you continued to walk along the sidewalk, shops still open. The day’s had gotten shorter, you wondered how it affected the little family run businesses. 

“Oohh! Oooh!”.

“What? What?” you mimic.

Goku points towards an ice cream shop. “I want some ice cream,”.

You grimace, “Uhh, if you want some go ahead. I don’t think I’ll get any,”. 

“Why? You on a diet or something?” Goku said the last few words with mock disdain. 

“No!” you laugh. “I can’t eat dairy,”. 

“Oh, really? I never knew,”.

The ice cream shop became closer and eventually you both made it inside. After closing the door, a howling was heard. You hadn’t realized just how windy it was outside. 

“What can I get you, my favorite customer?” an older man walked in from the back room. You looked up at Goku with a small laugh.  _ Why am I not surprised?  _

__ Goku gave his favorite flavor and then asked if they had anything suited for you. 

“You’re in luck lady! We make the best coconut milk ice cream in town. We’ve got our main three staples right here!” he pointed behind the glass. “But you let me know if you have a preference and I’ll whip up a flavor in the back, special for ya’!”. 

“Thank you so much,” you smiled. “But tonight I think I’ll just go for this flavor,”. 

After both of you thanked the man, you found a seat at the booth. 

“He’s a nice man,”. 

“Yeah, I’ve known him forever. Back when I would finish my training as a kid, I’d come straight here and get this, every time,”. 

“And I’m sure you brought him great business with that appetite of yours,” you take a lick of your cone. 

“Of course,” Goku had all but finished his triple scoop cone. He then pulled out his phone. 

You thought to yourself, even though it was cold out, you were perfectly warm. It was almost as if you were impervious to the sharp winds. You placed a hand atop Goku’s. The man was like a walking heater, immediately your hand warmed up. 

“Hey, I almost forgot to ask. What are you doing in three months?” Goku asked as he flipped through his phone.

“Uhh...I don’t know...work, maybe,”.

“I’m gonna be teaching a class out of town. If you’re not busy, do you wanna come?” he paused his activity to look up at you.

“Ohhh, a road trip. That sounds fun, where is it?”. 

“Some place called Kabocha town,”. 

You look up, face alert, “Kabocha town?”. 

“Yeah, what? You heard of it or something?”.

“That’s...well that’s my hometown…”.

“Ohh…”. 

The table was quiet for a moment as you gathered your thoughts. H _ e’s gonna be visiting my home?...Should I go? I promised grandma I would but, not so soon…  _

“You don’t have to come...I know you’re kinda distant with your family… I guess we’ll have to make up for all the time before I go…”.

“I don’t mind,”.

Goku looked at you, “You sure?”.

“Yeah...why not? I haven’t seen them in a while….And I promised my grandma I’d visit, now might be the perfect time,”. 

“Ok,”.

“Where were you planning to stay?”.

“Uhh, I think they were gonna put me up in a hotel or something,”. 

“No way. We can stay with my grandma, that’ll be perfect,”.

“I mean, I don’t wanna impose or anything,”.

“No, it’s no problem. You can meet my grandma, meet my family,”. You pull out your phone. “I better tell her now so she can prepare,”.

Goku watched as you typed on your phone with a smile. 

“I’ll tell my grandma, my grandpa, oh, my little brother too...”.

“And your mom?”. 

You paused and looked up, “Uh, yeah sure,”. 

Soon after, the two of you bid Mr. Dante goodbye and headed back to Goku’s place. 

“I don’t know how you talked me into this, your place is so...empty,”. 

“It’s not bad. Just focus on my presence, you’ll be fine,”. 

You laughed, “Yeah, then when you fall asleep before me I’ll just stare at the four walls,”. 

“What if I fall asleep after you?”. 

“Hah! That’ll never happen,”. 

As you neared the steps you allowed Goku to pick you up. He carried you up and into the apartment. He locked the door and walked you over to the bed. 

“No, don’t you dare,” you felt Goku stop at the edge of the bed.

“Don’t what?”.

“Don't you drop…!” you don’t finish as you feel your body fall onto the mattress. Goku laughed and joined you on the bed. 

After you both settled in, the room became dark. You were both huddled underneath the blankets. Goku had his arms wrapped around you further extending your warmth. You faced the window. Speaking of window,

“Hey Goku?” you whisper.

“Hmm?”.

“What’s that tiny cactus plant?”

“Mmmh...Goten gave it to me...his first day of school,”.

“Ohh...that’s sweet,”.

You didn’t fight the heaviness in your eyes as they began to fall. Sleep crept in as you softly breathed. The cool weather was almost nonexistent whenever you were with him. You hoped to hold on to that warmth for as long as you could. 


	26. All Grown

“Krillin!”.

“Yes, Master Roshi?”.

“Where’s that boy at?”.

“That boy?” Krillin looked around the room unsure who he was referring to. “Oh! You mean Goku?”.

“Yes! That boy hasn’t picked up any extra shifts in months! I need someone to close!”.

“Well, if it’s a big deal, I can close for…”.

“Not you Krillin,” Master Roshi turned to check the schedule. “I need a professional,”. 

“I’ve been here for as long as he has!”.

“Until a few months ago you were off on a damn honeymoon. You still have catching up to do!”.

“I wasn’t gone that long…”. 

Master Roshi walked over to a large plaque on the wall, the name on the metal read ‘Master Gohan’. Above the plaque hung a picture of the old man, he held a small smile. Master Roshi let out a sigh. 

“Master, you know he’s leaving in a few months. You’re gonna have to find someone to replace him then,” Krillin pointed out.

“Goddamnit Krillin, I had forgotten,”.

“I can pick up his lessons,”.

Krillin and Roshi turned to see who spoke. Yamcha had overheard the conversation.

“Don’t you still have your pro baseball whatever goin’ on?” Roshi asked.

“The season’s over, I’ve got some free time these days,”.

“Hmm,”. Krillin and Yamcha turned to each other with a shrug. “Alright. Between the two of you, I’m sure you can work something out,”.

“Don’t worry Master, we got this,” Yamcha assured.

“That reminds me, why’d you send him to the Kabocha town location?” Krillin asked.

“He’s the only one who hasn’t gone yet,”.

“That’s why…?”.

“What other reason would there be?!” Master Roshi turned in frustration. 

“Uh, nothing, no other reason!” Krillin retreated. 

Master Roshi let out an old man grunt and headed over to his office. 

“What’s up his ass?” Yamcha asked.

“Beats me,” Krillin sighed.

“Yo, Goku’s leaving?”. 

Krillin turned to find one of Goku’s students, “He’s not leaving, he’ll be out of town for a while,”. 

“Where’s he goin’?”.

“Our other location, he’s never been. So Master Roshi wanted to send him,”. 

“Whaaat…” the student stood there for a moment. “Alright then,” he shrugged and returned to his activity. 

Krillin turned and headed over to the desk, picking up the dreaded schedule his Master seemed to be stressed about. 

“He’s different these days, don’t you think?”.

“What?” Krillin looked up.

“Goku’s different. I mean, he always stayed late. But now, it’s like the guy actually has a life,”.

“Well, that tends to happen when a guy gets attached,”.

“I know but, it’s just weird for him,” Yamcha put a hand to his chin. “I mean it’s why it never worked out with him and Chichi, you know?”. 

“It’s not really my business, but I hear what you’re saying. I’m sure his new friend has something to do with it,”.

“She’s gotta be it. I mean have you seen her? Talk about a woman!”.

“Aren’t you married?” Krillin pointed out.

“Hey, just cause there's a ring doesn’t mean I’m suddenly blind,”.

“Hmm,” Krillin took a seat at the desk chair. 

“Oh, act all high and mighty if you want. If I see something, I’m not gonna act like I don’t,”. 

Krillin took out a pen and began jotting down notes off of the computer.

“I’m not saying I’m gonna do anything about it. Yeah I have a wife. But anyway,” Yamcha leaned on the desk.

“How are things with you and yours?”.

Krillin looked up, “Me and 18? We’re good, no new is good new, amiright?”. 

“You’re no fun,”. 

“Hey, as long as I can come home and have someone there waiting for me, there’s not much I can ask for,”. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Yamcha looked up at the ceiling. “But don’t you ever...I don’t know, think about what would’ve happened if you never met her?”.

“Her? Who?” Krillin shuffled the papers on the desk. 

“You’re wife,”.

“Uhhh...no not really. If I hadn’t met her I’d still be single. I’d be done, remember Maron?”. 

Yamcha let out a loud laughter, “Damn, Maron?! Yeah I remember her. Gold digging hoe, she was fun,”. 

“Yeah well,” Krillin blushed at the memory, “No one ever wants to go through that,”.

“No, I hear ya’. If that was me...Phew! I might not move on ever! Talk about embarrassing!” Yamcha let out another laugh. 

Krillin didn’t speak, only continuing to sort through the papers on the desk. He suddenly eyes something interesting. “Hey, what’s this?”. 

“What?”. 

“It’s...” Krillin squinted at the words, “It’s Goku’s registration papers! From when he first enrolled!” Yamcha leaned in closer. “What’s this doing here?”. 

“Maybe old man Roshi was looking at it,” Yamcha took the paper from Krillin. 

“But why? This is from 30 years ago,”. 

“I ‘unknow, maybe he was feeling nostalgic,” Yamcha turned the paper.

“I think...this could explain Master Roshi’s mood,”.

“What? What does this have to do with anything?”.

“Well, me and Goku enrolled at around the same time, so that’s the only reason I know. But,” Krillin crossed his arms. “You know Goku’s grandfather, Gohan? Him and Roshi were old buddies. He must be feeling kinda old, watching his friend's grandson grow up. He probably wishes Gohan was here with him,”.

“...That sucks…”.

“Yeah, Goku and his grandfather were close. He taught Goku almost everything he knows,”.

“Oh...I’m sure he...misses him a lot,”. 

“Yeah well….you know Goku was never one to get attached. But when it came to grandpa Gohan, you couldn’t tell him anything,”. 

“Well that explains a lot,”. 

“Yeah, sometimes I worry about the guy. But, well that was before-you know,”.

“Now that he’s finally got himself a bed buddy?”.

“Yeah! That!” Krillin blushed. “Now, he’s not so alone anymore,”. 

“Yeah, but crazy thing is, Goku’s never been alone,” Yamcha smiled. 

“Huh?”.

“He’s always had someone. Before me it was Oolong and Launch. And Bulma was the first of all of us. And now he’s got someone like Vegeta, from his own race, as a brother,”. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Krillin smiled. “Goku’s always been able to find friends,”. 

“Yep, I’ll say,”.

Krillin tucked the enrollment papers away. As he began to get up from the desk, the door chime went off. 

“Speak of the damn devil!”.

“Hey guys! Wow, you’re still here?”.

“Forget about us, don’t you have an exotic beauty to fuck?” Yamcha laughed. 

“Well,” Goku reached into a bag he was carrying. “I know I haven’t been in late for a while, and I was in the area,” he pulled out some ice cream. “I figured you guys could use some snacks,”.

“Master Goku!”.

“Hey!” the two shared a fist bump. 

“Yo, they said you were leaving. Are you really gonna leave Goku?” his student accused as he opened his ice cream. 

“Whaaaat?”.

“I said he was gonna be gone for a few days!” Krillin exclaimed.

“Yeah whatever. All I heard was, I’m gonna have Krillin or Yamcha as a teacher,”.

“Me and Krillin have been training together since forever, he’ll be a good teacher,”.

“Hey! What about me man?!”.

“You too Yamcha!” Goku grinned. 

The party laughed and enjoyed their snacks. After a while Goku left and the dojo returned to it’s productiveness. It was a different place without him, but his friends were determined to fill his role to the best of their ability. 


	27. Stab in the Dark

“Wow, girl you are so cool!”.

“Thank you, if I do say so myself, I am pretty cool,”.

Elena sat back in her chair, fiddling with the cup in front of her. She remembered the first time you came to her looking to get into the business of escorting. You looked so young, so excited. 

Elena let out a sigh. _I suppose she’s surpassed me now, she’s too good for my help_ , the woman leaned over the table and rested her head. _It’s like she’s got it all figured out. Elena? Who? She doesn’t need you anymore_ . A quiet sob was heard underneath her arm. _How could she? I taught her everything she knows!_

“Now remember, it’s all about how you present yourself on the first night. And don’t forget to use your good soap, they'll eat that mess right up,”. 

“Right, mesmerize but don't try too hard. Got it,” you smiled. 

Elena lifted her head up and turned to the window. _How could you? Donny? After everything we’ve been through, one lie and you’re done? You ass!_

_No one needs me anymore, not her, not Donny, why?_ Elena scooted her chair back, head hanging down. She slowly walked over to her wide glass window. _It’s all her fault...she’s why I'm so sad… If I had never befriended her it wouldn't be like this….I wouldn’t feel so lonely._ Suddenly a sound came from the woman’s belly. _Dammit….I’m fucking depressed...I’m hungry...could this day get any fucking worse?_

Elena lifted her phone from her shorts pocket. It was after 9pm. She glanced over to her kitchen. The woman had forgotten to go grocery shopping, she had forgotten to do a lot of things over the weak. As was typical behavior after a breakup. 

The hungry escort walked over to the entrance closet, she fiddled with a jacket pocket to find her keys. After putting on her jacket she headed out. 

_This weather bites! Damn, why didn’t I put on some pants?!_ Elena walked inside the convenience store. She found some quick snacks, a bottle of juice, and a pint of ice cream. 

“That’ll be $27, ma’am,”.

“The hell? Did your prices go up?!”. 

“Our prices are the same as they’ve always been ma’am,” the cashier replied.

“Yeah right,” Elena brought up her crossbody purse to search for some change. To her disappointment, she could only find 3 pennies.

“Take off one of the chips,”.

The cashier rang up her remaining items, “Have a good one,”.

Elena walked out with her bag of feel good treats. She lifted her hood over her head and headed back home. 

She had made it almost halfway before a ring went off on her phone. She paused her walking to open up the app that notified her, you had tagged her in an Instagram post.

You sat in the picture, heels propped up as the main focus. 

“I always get compliments on the way I dress, what can I say, I have good taste~♥. Learned from the best @elenabqveen”.

_Those are my shoes...wow, it’s like that huh?_ Elena hung her head low. That was the last straw, she could no longer go on. She walked over to a bench on the other side of the sidewalk. Her bag dangled from her hands, ice cream threatening to spill out of the bag and onto the pavement. 

She continued to sit in the cold, knees becoming numb to the weather. What else could she do?

Cars drove by as she became consumed by negative thoughts. A distant sound of running could be heard with the occasional car honking in the street. Elena tried to wake herself. She didn't want to get caught off guard.

The steps became closer. _Get up Elena,_ she tried to wake herself. _You gotta get up. The last thing you want to do in the middle of the night_ , her shoulders begin to move as she steadily sits up, _is meet a crazy person._

The person, a man, had stopped his running. He held a light jog in place. _Why did he stop?_ Elena looked up at the man. He wore a red jacket around his waist, paired with a bad case of bedheaded spiky hair. _Seriously? What does he want?_

“You good?” The man asked in short breaths. 

_What?_

“You shouldn’t be out here like that in the middle of the night,”.

Elena composed herself, crossing her arms, “Excuse me, but why is that your business?”. 

“I’m just saying. I’d hate it if my girlfriend were out alone at night looking all sad and dejected like that on a park bench,”.

“Dejected? I’m not dejected. I’m just tired,” Elena retorted. “Keep it movin’ buddy, I don’t have anything for you,”.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”.

_What?_ The man took a seat next to her on the bench. _Is this guy deaf?!_

“I don’t want to talk about it, especially not with a stranger,”.

The man sat next to her, “Think of it this way, you can tell me anything,”. He tried to catch his breath, “Then, since I’m a stranger, you won't ever have to see me again,”.

_He’s got a point_. Elena let out a sigh, “Alright, look….I’ve just been out of contact with some people I’m close to….and. There’s not anything I can do about it,”.

The man looked up, sweat rolling down his face, “How do you know?”.

“What? You think you know more than me in my own situation?” Elena let out a pretentious laugh.

“Well, if someone you care about hasn’t reached out to you, you just reach out to them, duh,”. 

“It’s not that easy,”.

“You care about them, right?”.

“I…”.

“Then it shouldn’t matter,”.

“Whatever. You don't even know me. I just got dumped by my boyfriend, no way in hell am I texting him first,”.

“Did you do anything? Or was he just a bad guy?”.

“He was….he was a good guy….The truth is….I may have told him a little lie….before we started dating,”. 

“Oh, so it’s your fault then,”.

“It was an accident! How was I going to tell him the truth?! There’s no way he’d love me if he knew…” Elena placed a hand on her mouth to hold back her emotions. 

“If he knew what?”.

_Ah, fuck it….he’s a stranger anyway, right?_

“Well, in my spare time….I work as an escort,”. Elena waited to hear the man's response.

“Oh, really? That’s pretty cool,”. 

“Huh?” Elena turned to the man. 

“I said, that’s pretty cool,”. 

“I heard what you said! Damnit, I just wasn’t expecting that. You know, nobody likes escorts,” Elena put on a small smile. 

“Actually my….well, a good friend of mine is an escort. She’s one of the best women I’ve ever met,”.

“Wow, crazy chance meeting you tonight. Your friend’s an escort?” Elena gave the man a genuine smile. 

“Yeah….” the man smiled.

“Does she work around here? I may know her,”.

“Ahhh, you don’t know her! She uhh, she lives somewhere else,”.

“Like?”. 

“Like a few miles from here, there's no way you’ve met her,”

“Oh, alright then,” Elena looked down at her lap. She had all but forgotten about her snacks. She pulled out a bag of chips, “Want some?”.

“Sure,”. 

The two sat in silence for a minute. After some time, the pair had finished the bag. 

“That was a good flavor,” .

“I know, it’s my favorite,” Elena leaned back on the bench. “Hey, can I ask?”.

“Shoot,”.

“Your friend, does she have a boyfriend?”.

The man turned to the woman with narrow eyes, “Yeah, why?”.

“Oh my gosh! I don’t swing that way man. I just wanted to know if she ever had to tell her boyfriend about her, ya’ know…”.

“Oh! Yeah she told him,”. 

“Wow, she told him? What did he say?”. 

“He said….nothing? Sorry, trying to remember….” The man scratched the back of his head. “Yeah no, he didn’t really say anything,”. 

“So the boyfriend doesn’t care that she’s out fucking with other men?” Elena’s eyes widened. 

“Hey, he cares!...he just….doesn't want to say anything about it,”. 

“What? What kind of guy has no comment to something like that? ‘Oh babe, sorry I’m late, I was just having sex with another man. But don’t worry, I won’t compare, I promise!’, yeah right!” Elena held her knees as she began to die of laughter. 

“Yeah….haha,”. 

“It’s just, wow. I’d love to have that boyfriend. Are they still together?”. 

“They are still together,”. 

“Damn,” Elena wiped a tear from her eye. She did not expect to laugh so much tonight. 

“Anyway, the main thing the boyfriend cared about was the woman. He didn't feel like...telling her what to do,”. 

“Why not? Does he wear the pants or what?”.

“He does...but he enjoys being with her so much….he doesn't want to do anything that will make it all disappear,” the man clutched his hands and looked off into the dark sky. 

Elena looked at the man. She didn't know what to say. 

“Well, if the guy’s willing to look past her job title and love her anyway, that’s a real man right there,” she sent the man a small smile. 

The man turned back to her, “Thanks….well, I’ll tell him you said that,”. 

Elena stood up from the bench to stretch, only to quickly compress herself for heat . “Oh wow! It’s fucking cold!”. 

“Here,” the man untied his jacket from around his waist and placed it on the woman. 

Elena suddenly felt warm underneath the clothing. “Gee, thanks, stranger,”. 

“Call me Goku,”.

“Alright then, Goku. What’s your number?”.

Goku lifted an eyebrow.

“For the jacket,” Elena laughed. “You want it back, don’t you? Or,” she lifted a sleeve to her lips, “Are you giving it to me?”.

“Oh yeah, I’ll need it back,”.

The two exchanged numbers in the other's phone. 

“See you! Maybe,” Elena began to head in the opposite direction of the man. 

“Yeah, see you!”.

Elena headed back home with a smile on her face, she had forgotten all about her sadness. Perhaps she would hit up her ex… Hopefully the man wasn’t too mad with her… The only way she would find out? Well, she supposed she did want to see him again. She’d arrange something. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Baby Shower

Four months had passed since the accident with Goku’s family. Things had returned back to normal, the weather continuing to inch closer and closer to winter. 

Inside the Capsule Corp main house, a warm light could be seen from the windows. Two women moved around placing silverware and boxes in place. Laying on the couch, the guest of honor sipped on a warm drink, delegating while resting her feet. 

“How’s everything looking Bulma?”.

“Almost there, where’s 18 with the balloons? Guests are gonna be here in a few hours,”. 

“She’s on her way, she’s stuck in traffic,” Panchy checked her phone.

“Tell her to get here mom,” Bulma lifted a magazine and flipped it open.

“Looks like someone’s getting a big head,” you laugh. “Is this shower to celebrate the baby or you?”.

Panchy moved into the kitchen to check on the food. 

“Actually it’s for the mother, while you’re trying to be smart,” Bulma retorted not looking up from her magazine. 

“No way,” you turn towards her.

Bulma looked up, “I’m serious. This day is to celebrate me giving birth and make sure I’m not anxious or anything. This day is all about me,”. 

You moved a pile of tissue paper with your foot, “You know, I was starting to think your pregnancy made you more maternal, but I see you’ve got the same big head,”.

“Damn right, me and my big head are sitting down and relaxing. Cause this day is about  _ me _ and everyone is here to congratulate  _ me _ ,”. 

You move towards the wall to adjust a streamer, “Hey, did Vegeta ever ask you?”.

“Oh, he found out. I don’t know why I thought I could surprise him with it,”. 

You looked at your friends belly, it wasn’t too big, but it was definitely showing. “Yeah, I guess you can’t hide all that, huh?”.

“No, he didn’t find out by that. He found out months ago,”.

“You told him?”.

“Mmmm, no,”. 

“Well, how did he…” you we cut off by the front door opening.

“18! Took you long enough!” Bulma shouted.

“Sorry, traffic was hell. But I’m here,” 18 walked over a few wrapped gifts and made her way to the living room to join the two of you.

“Perfect, these are the perfect shade 18,”.

18 did a hair flip, “I try,”.

“Bulma hold on,” you move a balloon out of the way. “How did he find out?” you looked down at your friend with a hand on your hip. 

“Ok, we had a little fight,” she swiftly stated. 

“And it just...slipped out?” you try to imagine the circumstances.

“Yeah...he was pissing me off and I was just like ‘You’re lucky I’m carrying your child’ something or whatever,”.

“Whelp, that is how you got into this mess, only natural it would end that way,” 18 joked.

“This isn’t a mess, a baby is a beautiful thing,” you smiled. You took a seat next to Bulma on the couch. “It’s ok Bulma, these things happen,”. 

“Uh, yeah, I know. I’ve been married to the guy for 6 years, What’s up with you girl? I’ve never seen you this positive,”. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m always this way,” you defend.

“Nah, someone’s got herself a case of baby fever,” 18 found a spot next to you. 

“Aww, you want my best friend to put a baby inside you? You wanna have your own little Goku?” Bulma tickles your belly. 

“No!” you begin a fit of laughter. After Bulma lets you go you add, “It’s way too soon for us,”.

“Girl, there’s no such thing as too soon. You make money, he makes money, that baby’ll be ok,” Bulma rested her head on her arm.

“Yeah, you both have money, should be no problem,” added 18.

“Actually, remember what I was telling you before?”.

“Oh that’s right…” Bulma remembered.

“So you two have to talk about it, and then? Would you still want one?” you and Bulma turn towards 18. “Me and Krillen had the same talk, so I hear you. I actually used to be scared,”.

“What? You 18, scared? Never thought I’d live to see the day,” Bulma jested.

“I’m serious. A baby is a serious commitment. You don’t just pop one out and let it roam free. Well,” 18 glanced at Bulma. “Some of us do,” the woman in turn sending her a dirty look. “But I don’t know, you know what I’m talking about, right?”.

“Yeah, I hear you,” you let your eyes fall to your lap. “That’s another reason I wanted to...you know, find something else,”. 

“Ooh, she said she’s getting serious with him,” Bulma teased. 

“I am,” you look up. You hadn’t realized how invested you had become with your relationship. A year ago, a baby would be that last thing on your mind. But so many things had changed.

Suddenly, Panchy entered the living room, “Alright girls, the guests will be arriving in an hour, oh hello 18, didn’t see you come in,”. 18 sent Panchy a wave. 

“Alright,” you stand from the couch. “Let’s finish this up so we can eat some cake,”. 

An hour had passed and eventually guests started to show up. First were Bulma’s two cousins, Bikini and Himo. Identical twins with the briefs signature blue hair, the only thing separating them being their hairstyles. Next to arrive was aunt Ranjeri, to Bulma’s dismay. The soon to be mother ended up leaving the room when she arrived. 

“What’s up with Bulma and her aunt?” you whisper into 18’s ear.

“Well, I wasn’t there but, when aunt Ranjeri first met Vegeta she called him a ‘good for nothing immigrant’,”.

“Wow….”. 

“Yeah, say what you want about her, but she’ll always defend her family,”. 

“Hey,” you feel someone poke you in the back. You turn to see the twins.

“Oh, hi,” you smile. 18 leaves you to go get a drink.

“So I hear you’re dating Goku. Must be nice,”.

“Oh,” you laugh at the woman's bluntness. “Yes, I am,”.

“You know, my sister used to have a crush on him. But don’t worry, it was a long time ago,” the woman smiles. 

“Your sister?”.

“Himo,” she gestured towards her sister. Himo hid behind her sister.

“Oh, hi…” you begin.

“I don’t like her Bikini, she looks like a whore,” Himo squints at you.

“Well,” you smirk, “That’s cause I am a whore,”.

One of the twins gasped, “No way! You probably have STD’s of everything under the sun,”.

“Shut up Himo, whores never hurt anyone,” Bikini stated. 

“Thank you…”.

“So you must be like a freak in bed huh?” the bolder twin asked. 

“Umm…”.

“I bet she can take two men at the same time, talk about scandalous,” Bikini bragged to her sister. “Three if you count…”.

“Alright you little brats, I think you’ve annoyed my friend enough,”.

The twins turn around, “Bulma!”. They began bombarding her with questions and pointing towards her belly. 

Bulma sent you a wink. You smile and turn to find yourself a seat. Panchy and aunt Ranjeri shared the couch. The table was stuffed with gifts. You decided to retreat to the other room. 

You pull out your phone to send a text to your boyfriend.  _ Wonder what he’s up to…  _ Suddenly you hear a knock on the door. You walk over to open it,  _ Must be a late relative.  _ As you open the door you a child rushes inside, almost knocking you over.

“Trunks!” Goku’s lookalike soon ran past you and up the stairs. 

“Goten!” you hear from upstairs. 

“Hello,”.

“Hi,” you put on a smile. 

“I’m just here to drop off Goten,” Chichi glanced at the party behind you. 

“Would you like to stay?” you blurted out before you could think. 

“Umm, I don’t really do parties….”.

“Oh, well would you like some cake?”.

“Look, I’m not some stray dog, I don’t need your pity,” Chichi crossed her arms.

“I didn’t say you did!”. 

“Hmm, well you’re acting like it, being all nice and shit,”.

You didn’t know what to say.

“I appreciate you coming to the hospital with him,”. 

You look at the woman.

“I think...you really helped. He kinda takes those things too seriously,”.

“I mean you were in a car accident,” you smile.

“Yeah, but my husband was with me, he didn’t need to rush over like that,”. 

“Well, you’re his family, I think he’s always gonna be like that,”.

“I know...Goku being Goku,”.

“Am I right?” the two of you share a laugh.

“Alright well, I guess I better get going. I have to go fix dinner,”.

“Ok, hey,” you catch her before she turns away. “Maybe we should hang out sometime,”. 

“And do what?”.

“Oh well, anything I guess,”.

“I’ll think about it,” Chichi says after a minute.

“Did you want my number? In case you…”.

“Don’t worry, if I need it, I can get it,”. 

“Oh, ok,”. You both stood for a moment in the doorway. 

“Tell Bulma I’ll be back at 9 for the boy,”. 

“Ok, see you around...”. 

Chichi gave you a wave before you could finish and headed off. 

“Girl, what are you doing lurking near the door!? I’m about to open my presents!” Bulma called from the living room. 

“Chichi just dropped off Goten,” you return to the party.

“No way! Child must’ve blew right past me,”.

“Yeah, he’s upstairs. She’ll be back for him at 9,”. 

“Ok-,” Bulma barely has time to respond.

“Open mine! Open mine!”.

“Alright Himo geez!”. 

As you walked over to the party and found a seat on the floor, you basked in the atmosphere. You didn’t know what the future had in store for you, but you were glad to be surrounded by Bulma’s family. Even if some of them were a bit...rude. You wondered if you’d ever have a home of your own to invite people to. “Open mine next Bulma!”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Sister Call

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. You had fallen asleep on the couch, balls of tissue paper and confetti covering your body. You sat up. The twins had made a bed on the floor. Bulma was nowhere to be seen.  _ She must’ve gone up to her bedroom _ . You pull out your phone to check the time. Since Goku had invited you to come with him on his trip, you both had to make some plans. You were supposed to meet up with him later in the day.

“You’re up?”

“Yeah...I’m up,” you watch as 18 got up and headed to the bathroom. 

You decide to get up and find yourself a drink. You walk over to the kitchen and get yourself a glass from the cabinet. You let out a yawn as you let the water fill your cup. 

“Can you get me a glass too?”.

You turn to see Himo, “Sure,”. 

After filling the glass with water, you hand it to the girl. 

“Thanks,”. 

The two of you headed back into the living room.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. You and Himo looked at each other. Himo gave you a shrug. You put down your glass and walk over to the door. You look out the peephole and see a woman with a blonde pixie cut. 

“Bulma! You awake?” the stranger asks from the other side.

You unlock the door and slowly open it.

“Oh hi, is Bulma awake? I know it’s pretty early for her,”.

You yawn, “Gimme just a sec, I’ll go get her,”. 

You headed up the stairs. You notice Trunks bedroom and peak in. It looked like Chichi had let Goten spend the night, they were huddled in bed under the covers.  _ They look so sweet _ . You continued towards the master bedroom. You knocked on the door.

You had to knock for a minute before you heard a voice from behind the door. 

“What?!” a male voice bellows.

“Umm...someone’s here for Bulma. A woman with blonde hair,”. 

You waited a minute before deciding if you should ask again.

“Hey, tell her I’ll be down in a minute!” you hear Bulma from behind the door. 

“Ok…” you headed down stairs.

On your way down, you heard Himo and the stranger laughing together.

“And this is when I was in New Namek,”.

“Wow! That’s so cool!”. 

You walked into the room.

“Is she awake?” the woman asked when she noticed you.

“She’ll be down in a minute, she said,”. 

18 emerged from the bathroom, “Tights, I didn’t think you’d show,”. 

So this is Tights…. You looked at the woman. She didn’t share her sister's blue hair, hence why you didn’t recognize her. 

“Yeah I just flew in, papa Briefs should be in in a few, he picked me up from the airport,”.

18 took a seat next to Tights. Meanwhile Bikini stirred on the floor. 

“Should I wake her?” Himo asked.

“Nah, let her sleep. I’ll be in town for a few weeks,”.

“Really?!” Himo let out a gasp.

“Shh,” Tights put a finger to her lips. “It’s a surprise for Bulma,”. Her eyes fell to her lap “I know I missed Trunks’ birth, I won't miss her next one,”.

“I think she’ll be happy to hear that,”.

“I also got her a gift, it's a little weird but I know the baby will love it,”.

“Did someone say gift?”.

You all turn towards the stairs to see the woman in question. 

“Little sis!” Tights got up to go greet her sister. The two embraced in a hug. “Wow you’ve gotten big! How have you been?” She asked as they broke away.

“Oh, you know, pregnant, ready to give birth,”.

“I’m sure! How has it been so far?” The sisters took a seat on the couch as they caught up on eachothers lives. 

“Well that’s nice,” you smile to yourself. 

“Umm, a little help!” A voice comes from the doorway.

“Dad!”.

“Hello dear. I’ll come greet you in just a moment, I need help with your sister's gift,”.

You all turned towards the door. Behind Dr. Briefs stood a tall box. You all got up to inspect the package. 

“What is it?” Himo asked.

“You’ll see,” Tights smirked.

After you all worked together to bring the box inside, you stood and waited as Bulma left to go get a knife.

“Here ya’ go,” she handed the knife to her sister.

Tights did her work on the box, pretty soon what was unpacked was a bassinet. But it was green and covered in non baby proof spikes. 

“Oh my….what is it,” Bulma took a step back and looked at the gift.

“It’s a Namekian baby basket!”.

“Namekians don’t procreate….” 18 stated. 

“I had it specially made. Once I told them it was for you, they asked no questions!”.

“Wow….”. 

Tights bent down to press a button on the contraption. “Check it out, this part right here detaches from the main body and….”. Tights pressed a few more buttons. “It can even float!”.

“That is so cool!” Himo looked up in awe.

“My, my,” Dr. Briefs stared at the foreign technology. 

“I know you’ll probably need help bringing it upstairs. Sorry it’s so huge,” Tights laughed.

“Oh no, it will probably stay down here,” Bulma smiled.

Everyone continued to marvel at the Namekian contraption. 

“Well! Would you like some cake?” Bulma broke the silence.

“Of course! What kind ya’ got?” Bulma walked her sister into the kitchen.

“I better be heading back,” 18 looked at her phone. 

“Same,” you looked at the time. “Hey Bulma!”.

“Yeah?” The woman peeped in. 

“Me and 18 are gonna head out, you need us to do anything?”.

“Oh no, the twins will help with the cleaning,”.

Himo let out a long sigh.

“Alright then,” you go back to the couch to collect your things. 

“When will you be coming over to get our gifts dear?” You overheard Bulma’s father ask.

“Is aunt Ranjeri still there?”. You put on your jacket.

“I’m afraid so sweetie. She’ll be staying with us for the next few days,”.

“Sorry dad, I think you’ll have to get someone to bring them over,”.

“I can get ‘em for you sis, I’ll chat her ear off enough for the both of us,” Tights laughed.

“Alright Bulma, we’re going now,” you stated before crossing the living room.

“Ok,” Bulma gave both you and 18 a hug. You both headed towards the door. “Bye!” You all exchanged one last goodbye. 

You cover your eyes as you step out into the sun. “See you girl!” You called out to 18 as you entered your car. You checked yourself in your rearview. You smiled remembering how happy Bulma looked when she saw her sister.  _ I do suppose I miss my family. Maybe it’s a good thing I'm going to see them. I mean I'm not going alone…. _ You flip up the mirror. You start the ignition and pull out towards home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Home

“Sweetie! Get over here”.

“What…?” a small girl drags her feet across the carpet. She lets out a small pout, head facing up towards her mother. 

“You can’t go out like that! Lemme fix that for you,”.

“Mommy it’s good...you're such a perfectionist!”.

Her mother let her hands drop, “A what?!”.

“Daddy said it,” the child states, releasing all responsibility for the comment. 

“Well, we’re not gonna speak on that. I can name a number of things that man could…” the woman catches herself as her daughter listens intently. “Anyway. You’re all set now!”.

The girl wastes no time hopping off of her mothers lap and dashing out the door.  _ That girl _ , the woman smiled to herself. She slowly walked towards the door, pausing at the doorway to gaze into the hall.  _ It had been how many years since they started their family?  _

__ The woman's thoughts get interrupted as she spots her husband coming towards her down the hall. She slowly moved away from the doorway to let him in. 

“So I’m a perfectionist huh?”. 

The husband turned around, “What?”. 

“You heard me,”.

“I don’t recall saying that…” the man looked up in innocence.

“Oh you don’t recall?” the woman inches closer to her spouse. She eyed him with a playful glare. 

“Hmm…” the man continued to ignore her gaze, a hand rubbing his chin in mock confusion. 

“Oh whatever Goku, be like that,” the woman turns to head into the master bathroom. 

“I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about,” Goku smiled at his wife. 

“Sure,” you retort, resuming to activity you were doing before your daughter walked in. “I guess if you’re gonna start talkin’ like that, then I have no reason to hold back either,”. 

“Aww c’mon,” Goku enters the bathroom. He places his hands around the woman's waist. “So you’re telling me you’re not a perfectionist?” he teases. 

“Oh, I definitely am,” your gaze doesn’t move from the mirror. “But that doesn’t mean you have to go talking about me to our daughter,”. 

“Whaa- I wasn’t talking about you, I was just explaining some stuff,”. 

“Mmmhmm,” you reply, mouthful of bobby pins.

“C’mon. You know I would never say anything bad about you to our daughter,”.

“I know…” you put down the curling iron. “I’m trying my best, I just don't want…”. 

“Hey,” Goku turns you around to caress your face, “You’re not her, you’re the greatest mom I know,”.

You let a small smile find its way onto your lips. “Thank you,”. You turn back to the mirror, “You know, my mother isn’t even that bad,”. 

“She really isn’t,” he pauses as your small smile fades. “Of course, she’s your mom!” Goku tries to mend.

“No, you’re right,” you begin. “Do you remember that little road trip we had together some years ago?”.

“Yeah, we’ve only been on one,” Goku laughs.

“Yeah well, on the trip I kinda realized something,”.

“What?”. 

“Well, while you were away at your training lessons, me and my grandma had a talk. She told me how, well the relationship with my mom, was the same as her own,”.

“Oh kayy…” Goku listened.

“Well I know it’s no groundbreaking information….but to me I just realized that, no mothers are perfect. It’s taken quite a bit of time, but I’ve forgiven her,” you made final touches to your hair. You eyed the bathroom counter for a few seconds in search of your body spray. “You know she was just doing...” you bend down to pick up the top of the spray bottle, “what she knew best,”.

“Hmm...yeah. I guess it’s hard as a mom. Lucky me, I’m a dad so I don’t have to worry about all that,”. 

“Oh really?” You smirk. 

“Yeah, any questions I have, I just go to Vegeta. Though it's not my first time in this rodeo,”. 

“Oh that’s right. When are the boys coming over?”.

“Chichi said around 5, so, I guess in a few,”.

“Alright,” you take one last look in the mirror. You take a quick dramatic pose, only to be disrupted by your husband shoving his two fingers up your nose. 

“What the hell?!”.

“What? You looked so good,” Goku dashes out. You hear from the other room, “but you were missing something!”.

You smile and walk out the bathroom. You check the time on your phone.  _ I better finish getting everything ready.  _ You leave the room to prepare for your guests. 

Not much time passed when you heard a knock at the front door. 

“They’re here!” Your daughter screamed running towards the noise. You follow her to the door.

“Hi! How are you guys?” you open the door.

“Good!” Goten walks through the door. Suddenly him and your daughter make eye contact. “Sis!”.

“Brother!” They both embrace in a hug then Goten lifts her into the air.

“Careful Goten!” Gohan laughs. 

“Wow, you both have gotten taller!” You smile giving the young man a hug.

“Hey! When did you guys get here?”.

“Dad!” The boys turn to greet their father. You smile as you watch them laugh with their father, your daughter sitting on Gotens shoulders.

You turn to close the door. “Hey,”.

“Oh hi,” you hadn’t noticed Chichi at the door. “Did you just…?”.

“Oh, I was getting something out of the car,” she smiled. 

“Well come in,” you lead her inside.

“Hey, where’s Yamcha?” Goku asks.

“I’m here too, thanks for asking,” Chichi finds a seat on the living room couch. 

“Ah, I’m just messing with you. How ya been Chich?” your husband laughs.

“I’m fine,”.

“Would you like a drink?” you ask, taking her coat.

“Water, please,”.

You head over to the kitchen to get the woman a drink. Water begins to fill the glass when you hear a noise behind you.

“Mom….” You turn around. “Daddy asked me to stall you in the kitchen…I don’t know what that means,” the little girl shuffled her foot on the ground.

“Oh he asked you to do that?” You go to pick up your daughter. You had to admit you had no idea what your husband meant by the statement. 

“Well you can help me, I need to finish this food ok?”. 

“Ok,”.

“But first, here, give this to aunt Chichi,” you hand the girl a glass of water.

“Ok!”. 

“Walk!”.

“I am!” She replies from the hallway.

“Here,”.

“Thank you sweetie,” Chichi smiles. “You know, I always wanted a daughter…”.

The five year old watches as Chichi sips from the drink. “You look like…” she begins. 

“Hmm?” Chichi asks.

“Umm..” your daughter tries to say. “You look like…” she turns her head in search for something then suddenly runs off into the hallway.

You hear your daughter run past you from the kitchen. “Hey, aren't you supposed to be helping me?” you ask, taking some food out of the oven. 

“I will! But I have to show aunt Chichi something!” the child runs past the kitchen again and back towards the living room.

Once in the room she places a book on Chichi’s lap and begins flipping through the pages. 

“What have you got there sweetie?”.

“Her!” She points.

“Hmm?” The woman looked at the book, “Who is this?”. 

“It’s Fire Girl,”. 

“Fire….girl?...”.

“Yeah, see….” The little girl began to tell Chichi about her favorite character. 

“Hey! What are you doing in here sweetie?” Goku calls out. 

The little girl looks up. “Oh...oops…” she places a hand over her mouth. 

“Awww...who could stay mad at that?” Gohan walks over to pat the little girl’s head. “Don’t worry dad, I’ll cover,” He gives a thumbs up and heads over to the kitchen. 

“Gohan! How have you been?”The young man is greeted upon entering the kitchen.

“What’s with all the sneakiness Goku?” Chichi asks. 

“Oh nothing, I just arranged a surprise visit with Bulma. She's totally not expecting her to come,”. 

“Trunks is coming?!” Goten almost yells out before his father covers his mouth. 

“Is that why Yamcha’s taking so long?” The woman sighed. “I thought the man must have gotten lost,”.

“They should be here any….” Goku’s words get cut off with a knock on the door. 

“It’s them!”.

“So...how are things with you and Videl?” You smirk.

“Oh we’re good. I’ve been hanging out with her father a lot these days. You know, he’s also a martial arts fighter,”.

“No way! The attraction must be genetic then!”.

“Actually she’s a fighter herself, I’ve even taught her a few things before,”.

“Oooh nice,” you begin pulling dishes out from the cabinet. You pause as you set them on the countertop. Call it crazy, but were there additional voices in your living room? You could have sworn you heard the door open.

“Hey, what’s going on out there?” You walk towards the hallway. 

“Oh! Uhh, I’ll go see, you stay here,” Gohan rushes out into the living room. 

You shrug your shoulders and go to sit at the kitchen table. You pull out your phone and open Instagram. While your escorting days were over, you did have a few people you kept in contact with. A picture of your old friend Elena appears on your timeline. The picture was one of her on a cruise boat, arms wrapped around a familiar looking man. 

“Aww, they got back together,” you smile at your friend's happiness. You thought back on the last time you saw a photo of her and her boyfriend together. It was around the time you were having trouble deciding on if you wanted to date Goku or not.  _ Seems like ages ago _ ...you smile.

“Mom!”.

You turned to see your little girl in front of you. “What’s wrong sweetie?”.

“Come in! Come in!” She attempts to pull you up out of your chair.

“What’s with all the noise….?” you walk into the living room. 

“Surprise!” your best friend calls out. You cover your mouth, indeed surprised by her presence. 

“Bulma! I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it,” you walk over to hug the woman. 

“Of course I made it, it’s not a party without me,” Bulma smiled. Trunks and Yamcha get settled inside, Vegeta coming in last with his daughter Bulla in his arms. 

You broke away from the hug and took a around the room. You were surrounded by loved ones, your loving husband, your beautiful daughter, your best friend and her family. You didn’t know what words described the feeling. Five years…. that’s how long it had been since you quit escorting. Though you missed the days of adventurous sex and the excitement of strangers, you wouldn’t give up your family for anything. The feelings that engulfed you, they were feelings only brought about when a person felt truly happy. And right now, you were so happy you could almost burst into tears. 

“So,” Bulma interrupts you, “Should we get ready to eat?”.

“Yes, yes we should,”. The two of you walk into the kitchen to prepare for the family’s meal. It looked to be a long night ahead, filled with laughs, drinking and fun memories being shared. And quite honestly, you wouldn't have it any other way. 

  
  
  
  


Author's note: Thank you so much for reading this story. Times are a bit different now, we all need a little pick me up these days. I hope this story has given you that pick me up. Stay safe y'all. And remember to love ♥


End file.
